Changes
by nessh
Summary: apa yang terjadi ketika putri tertua Dudley adalah seorang penyihir? Dudley/OC.
1. Fiona Dursley Birthday

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Not me. I just own the plot and several OC._

_Summary : Dudley selalu merasa hidupnya sama seperti orang-orang kebanyakan, normal. Dia memiliki istri yang cantik dan dua anak yang mengagumkan. Lalu di hari ulangtahun putrinya, hidup Dudley dan keluarganya berubah. Ke arah lebih baik atau lebih buruk?_

* * *

><p><strong>Change<strong>**s**

**By nessh**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiona Dursley's Birthday<strong>

Fiona Dursley membuka matanya perlahan, ia menguap lalu menggeliat di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Seberkas cahaya matahari menyelinap dari balik jendela kamarnya. Fiona bangkit dari kasurnya, berjalan gontai ke arah jendela. Rambut pirang panjangnya terlihat berantakan, tapi Fiona terlalu mengantuk untuk memperdulikannya. Fiona membuka gorden dan jendelanya, membiarkan angin musim semi yang hangat menerpa kulit pucat wajahnya.

Baru pukul 7 pagi, batin Fiona. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu tanggal 4 April, dengan kata lain, hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Fiona. Fiona tersenyum lebar, ia segera mengambil jubah tidurnya dan berlari keluar kamarnya.

Dudley dan Caroline Dursley masih terlelap. Udara musim semi dan fakta hari ini adalah akhir pekan membuat mereka ingin tidur lebih lama dan bermalas-malasan. Dudley melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Caroline, menariknya lebih dekat hingga punggung Caroline menempel di dada Dudley.

"Semoga dia tidak mengganggu kita pagi ini," gumam Dudley tidak jelas.

Caroline mendengus, "Yang benar saja. Itu hampir tidak mungkin,"

Dudley terkekeh pelan, lalu ia kembali terlelap.

Fiona berlari menyusuri lorong dengan semangat, ia masuk ke kamar Jason, adik laki-lakinya yang baru berusia satu tahun. Fiona melongok ke dalam tempat tidur adiknya, Jason sudah bangun, ia asyik menggigiti boneka beruangnya.

"Fi!" kata Jason riang begitu melihat Fiona, ia mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai-gapai pada Fiona yang menyambutnya.

"Pagi Jason! Hari ini hari ulangtahunku, mulai hari ini aku berumur tujuh tahun. Enam tahun lebih tua darimu Jas," kata Fiona sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Jason. Jason terlihat mirip sekali dengan Fiona, kecuali untuk rambutnya, Jason memiliki rambut Caroline, hitam. Tapi baik Jason maupun Fiona memiliki mata yang sama, mata biru kehijauan Caroline.

"Fi!"

Fiona tersenyum, "Sebaiknya aku membangunkan Mommy dan Daddy. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jason tersenyum lebar, memamerkan giginya yang baru saja tumbuh. "Momma! Dadda!"

Fiona nyengir, "Aku tau kau pasti setuju," Fiona mengecup pipi adiknya, membuatnya terkikik. "Aku akan segera kembali!"

Fiona kembali berlari keluar kamar, kali ini ia berlari menuju kamar kedua orangtuanya.

Brak!

Fiona membuka pintu keras-keras, lalu melompat ke ranjang kedua orangtuanya. "Mummy! Daddy! Bangun! Ini hari ulangtahunku!" seru Fiona semangat, ia melompat-lompat di atas ranjang, membuat Dudley dan Caroline mengerang protes.

"Fiona, ini akhir minggu dan—astaga! Baru jam tujuh pagi!" protes Dudley, "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan tidur. Caroline, bawa _putrimu_ kebawah, aku masih mengantuk,"

Caroline menggeliat, "Putri_ku_? Di bawah jam sembilan dia _putrimu_," koreksi Caroline sebelum ia kembali menutup matanya.

"Ayolah Mummy! Daddy! Grandad dan Granna kan mau datang!" Fiona tetap melompat-lompat di atas ranjang.

"Dan itu masih dua jam lagi. Biarkan Mummy dan aku tidur sebentar lagi,"

Fiona melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Tidak. Aku mau Mummy dan Daddy, bangun, SEKARANG!" ujarnya keras kepala. Melihat kedua orangtuanya tidak merespon, Fiona kembali melompat-lompat, "MUMMY! DADDY!"

Dudley mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Oke, oke. Daddy bangun, Daddy bangun,"

Caroline mengalah, "Oke aku bangun,"

Kedua tangan Dudley segera meraih Fiona, lalu menggelitiknya. Fiona tertawa, berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Dudley sambil berteriak, "Daddy! Hentikan! Ampun!"

Dudley tertawa, "Tidak. Ini hukuman karena sudah mengganggu tidurku dan ibumu,"

Fiona meronta, "Oke! aku minta maaf!"

Caroline yang kini sudah benar-benar bangun, karena guncangan yang ditimbulkan Dudley dan Fiona tidak memungkinkannya untuk tidur lagi, menatap suami dan putrinya dengan setengah kesal, setengah geli. "Hentikan kalian berdua. Aku tidak mau kasur kesayanganku rusak karena kalian,"

Dudley berhenti menggelitik Fiona, mereka berdua menatap Caroline, tersenyum lebar sambil terengah-engah. "Pagi, _love_," bisik Dudley sebelum mencium Caroline.

"Yuck! Sudah berapa kubilang agar tidak melakukan—ini! Di depanku!" gerutu Fiona dengan wajah memerah ketika melihat kedua orangtuanya berciuman.

Caroline dan Dudley tertawa pelan, lalu mereka berdua mencium Fiona bergantian.

"Selamat ulangtahun Fiona,"

"Selamat ulangtahun _princess_,"

Fiona terkikik, "Terima kasih Mummy! Daddy!" Fiona melempar dirinya ke pelukan Caroline dan Dudley, "Aku menyayangi kalian," bisiknya.

Caroline tersenyum, "Kami juga menyayangimu, Fio,"

Caroline bangkit dari kasur, mengambil jubah tidurnya lalu melilitkannya di tubuhnya. "Sebaiknya aku melihat Jason," ia memberi Dudley dan Fiona ciuman sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan. "Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap dari sekarang,"

Dudley dan Fiona mengangguk.

Setelah Caroline keluar dari ruangan, Dudley melirik Fiona, "Siap untuk ronde kedua?"

Mata Fiona membulat, sebelum ia sempat menghindar, Dudley menangkapnya lalu kembali menggelitiknya. "Daddy! Hentikan!"

* * *

><p>Dudley sedang menyiapkan kopi untuk dirinya dan Caroline, juga segelas susu untuk Fiona. Caroline masih di atas, menyiapkan Jason sementara Fiona sudah asyik dengan serealnya di meja makan. Dudley menuangkan air panas ke gelas bergambar jerapah milik Fiona, mencampurnya dengan sedikit air dingin hingga hangatnya pas untuk Fiona.<p>

"Ini susu cokelatmu Fio," kata Dudley, meletakkan gelas jerapah itu di dekat Fiona.

"Terima kasih Daddy!" sahut Fiona riang, Dudley tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening Fiona sebelum kembali ke dapur. "Daddy! Aku mau sereal lagi!"

"Sebentar Fio!" di saat yang bersamaan, terdengar suara ketel air panas. Dudley mematikan api, ia menuangkan beberapa sendok kopi dan gula ke dalam gelas, lalu menuangkan air panas ke dalamnya.

"Daddy!"

"Apa yang aku bilang padamu tentang bersabar Fiona?" kata Dudley tenang. Dia menyampurkan sedikit susu kental ke dalam cangkir Caroline lalu mulai mengocek semuanya.

"Aku mau sereal!"

Dudley sedikit kesal, "Nanti Fiona! Daddy sedang sibuk!"

Brak!

Dudley terlonjak kaget. Dia melihat lemari yang berada di atasnya terbuka lebar dan sekotak sereal kesukaan Fiona melayang melewatinya. Mata Dudley melotot, dia tidak pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini sejak—

_Oh tidak_, batin Dudley. Ia melongok ke ruang makan, Fiona asyik menuangkan serealnya ke dalam mangkuk, terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Fiona menoleh, ia nyengir pada Dudley, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada makanannya.

Dudley yakin dia tidak salah lihat, tidak mungkin salah lihat. Ia yakin kotak sereal itu melayang melewatinya, ia yakin bahwa putrinya, Fiona baru saja melakukan—Dudley menggeleng. Dia terbiasa untuk tidak mengatakan _kata itu_ sejak ia kecil. Kedua orangtuanya tidak mau kata-kata semacam itu di sebutkan di bawah atap rumah mereka. Itu adalah kata terlarang yang akan membuat Vernon marah besar dan berteriak histeris.

Tapi—hey, Dudley tidak sedang berada di Privet Drive. Ini rumahnya, dia bebas berkata apapun yang dia inginkan, di rumah ini tidak ada kata terlarang. Jadi, mari kita luruskan. Fiona baru saja melakukan—sihir. Akhirnya. Dudley merasa lega karena dia bisa mengatakan kata itu dengan bebas.

"Dudley?"

Dudley melonjak lagi, ia menoleh. Caroline sudah berganti pakaian, Jason berada di pelukannya. Caroline menatapnya khawatir, "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?"

Dudley berusaha tersenyum, ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa,"

Caroline menatapnya tidak percaya, ia menaruh Jason di kursi tinggi. "Aku membuatkanmu kopi," Dudley menunjuk ke arah dapur, ia baru berbalik, hendak mengambil gelas yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Caroline menahannya, "Duduklah Dudley, biar aku," Caroline menciumnya sekilas, sebelum meninggalkannya di ruang makan bersama Jason dan Fiona.

Dudley tersenyum, selain Jason dan Fiona, Caroline adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padanya. Dia mencintainya, dan akan selalu mencintainya.

Ting tong!

"Grandad! Granna!" Fiona langsung melompat dari kursi dan berlari kedepan. Dudley menggeleng-geleng melihatnya, ia mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai membaca koran. Caroline masuk membawa dua buah gelas dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Dudley.

"Dia terlihat sangat semangat," komentar Caroline.

Dudley terkekeh, "Aku juga seperti itu saat aku kecil,"

Tidak lama kemudian, Fiona kembali masuk ke ruang makan, diikuti Vernon dan Petunia Dursley. Fiona terlihat sudah memeluk beberapa buah kado, dan beberapa lagi terlihat di tangan Vernon. Alis Caroline dan Dudley terangkat, mereka berdua sudah beberapa kali mengingatkan Vernon dan Petunia agar tidak memanjakan Fiona atau Jason. Tapi sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak berguna, Petunia dan Vernon, terutama Vernon, tetap bersikeras memanjakan mereka berdua.

"Cucuku hanya mereka berdua!" itu kata Vernon ketika Dudley berusaha memintanya untuk berhenti memanjakkan Fiona dan Jason untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mummy! Daddy! Lihat, Grandad dan Granna memberiku banyak hadiah!" kata Fiona riang, memamerkan bungkusan berbagai ukuran di tangannya.

"Aku melihatnya _pumpkin_," kata Dudley.

"Pagi Vernon, Petunia. Kopi?" tanya Caroline. Vernon dan Petunia bergabung dengan Dudley di meja makan.

Petunia menggeleng, "Kami baru saja sarapan,"

"Jadi Fiona, apa yang kau inginkan untuk ulangtahunmu?" tanya Vernon.

Dudley segera menatap ayahnya, "Dad, kau tidak berencana membelikan Fiona sesuatu lagi kan? Tolong, Dad, jangan terlalu memanjakannya,"

"Aku setuju dengan Dudley, Vernon. Kita sudah membelikannya banyak mainan," dukung Petunia, Dudley mengangguk-angguk, senang Petunia berada di pihaknya.

Vernon mendengus, "Kau mendapatkan tigapuluh delapan kado untuk ulangtahunmu yang kesebelas Dudley. Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang sama dengan kedua anakmu?"

Dudley memutar matanya, memang dia mendapatkan _banyak_ sekali hadiah setiap ulangtahunnya. Dan Dudley tau apa akibatnya, dia menjadi anak yang sangat manja dan sulit untuk mandiri. Kuliah adalah salah satu hal terberat yang dia alami, dia mengalami banyak kesulitan. Tapi di sanalah ia bertemu Caroline, yang membantunya untuk lebih mandiri, membantunya lebih dewasa. Caroline adalah gadis pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, dan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikannya.

"Aku tidak mau mereka menjadi manja. Itu akan menyulitkan mereka di masa depan," Dudley menghela nafas, sebelum berkata pelan, "Aku tau bagaimana rasanya,"

Vernon menoleh, "Apa?"

Dudley menggeleng cepat, "Tidak,"

Vernon menatapnya curiga, Dudley menelan ludah, ia takut Vernon menyadari kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Suara Fiona-lah yang menyelamatkannya. "Aku ingin membuka hadiahku," kata Fiona. Vernon langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Fiona, "Ayo kita buka kalau begitu,"

Caroline menyela mereka, "Wow, kalau kalian mau membuka kado, lakukanlah di ruang tengah,"

Fiona nyengir, ia dan Vernon langsung membawa semua kado ke ruang tengah. Jason, yang melihat kakaknya pergi, langsung merengek. "Fi!" Jason terus menunjuk ke arah Fiona.

Caroline menghela nafas, "Sebaiknya aku membawa Jason ke ruang tengah juga," ia menggendong Jason dan pergi menyusul Vernon dan Fiona, meninggalkan Petunia dan Dudley.

"Kau terlihat bahagia Dudley," kata Petunia, tersenyum pada putra satu-satunya.

Dudley balas tersenyum, "Aku memang bahagia, sangat bahagia. Caroline—dia sempurna. Fiona dan Jason, mereka—mengagumkan,"

Petunia mengangguk, "Aku setuju denganmu. Kau punya keluarga yang sempurna," Petunia menghela nafas, ekspresinya berubah. "Aku berpikir, bagaimana kehidupan dia sekarang?"

"Siapa Mum?"

Petunia tersenyum lemah, "Harry,"

Dudley terdiam, begitu pula Petunia. Itulah pertama kalinya nama Harry di sebut setelah kurang lebih dua belas tahun berlalu dan mendengar nama Harry membuat Dudley teringat kejadian pagi ini.

"Kita tidak bertemu dengannya sejak—" Petunia menunduk.

"Sejak dia pergi dari rumah," lanjut Dudley, ia menatap Petunia. "Tapi aku yakin dia baik-baik saja, Mum,"

"Aku harap. Aku berhutang banyak padanya, pada Lily,"

Tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Dudley untuk menanyakan tentang Harry kepada Petunia. Mungkin Petunia tau dimana kedua orangtua Harry dulu tinggal, mungkin kini Harry mengambil alih rumah itu dan tinggal di sana. Mungkin Harry bisa menjelaskan padanya apa Fiona—seperti dirinya atau tidak.

Dudley memarahi dirinya sendiri. Apa sulitnya menyebutkan kata itu? oke, kita mulai lagi dari awal. Mungkin Harry bisa menjelaskan apa Fiona—penyihir atau bukan. Nah, itu baru kalimat yang tepat. Dudley menghela nafas lega. Tidak menyadari sedari tadi Petunia menatapnya bingung.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan Dudley?" tanya Petunia cemas.

Dudley mengangguk ragu. "Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan," bisiknya.

"Kau tau, kau bisa bertanya apapun padaku," Petunia menggenggam tangan Dudley, berusaha meyakinkannya.

Dudley berdeham pelan, "Apa—Apa Mum tau dimana Harry tinggal?—atau bagaimana aku bisa menghubunginya?"

Dahi Petunia berkerut, ia tidak pernah membayangkan Dudley menanyakan tentang sepupunya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. "Aku tau kedua orangtuanya tinggal di Godric's Hollow, sekitar satu jam dari London. Apa yang membuatmu menanyakan Harry?"

Dudley tidak pernah tau bagaimana caranya menjelaskan tentang hal ini pada Petunia atau pun Vernon. Ia tau Petunia tidak akan bereaksi sekeras Vernon, tapi—tetap saja. "Ini tentang Fiona," kata Dudley akhirnya.

"Ada apa dengan Fiona? Dia gadis kecil yang menyenangkan, tidak ada yang salah dengannya,"

Dudley menggeleng, "Dia memang menyenangkan. Fiona itu luar biasa mengagumkan. Tapi kurasa dia—" Dudley berusaha mencari kata lain. Kata yang kira-kira lebih halus dan bisa mengurangi reaksi tidak menyenangkan yang kira-kira akan ia dapatkan. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Dia kenapa Dudley?" Petunia menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku rasa Fiona seorang—" Dudley menelan ludah, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa? aku tidak mendengar—"

"Aku rasa Fiona seorang penyihir," wajah Dudley agak pucat menunggu reaksi Petunia. Petunia terlihat terkejut, sangat terkejut. Wajahnya juga agak memucat, ia membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sampai mereka berdua mendengar—

"Dia seorang apa?"

Petunia dan Dudley terlonjak, mereka menoleh. Mendapati Vernon menatap mereka dengan wajah merah dan sorot mata yang—jelas tidak bersahabat lagi. Wajah Dudley semakin pucat, dia sangat tidak siap menghadapi Vernon sekarang, sepertinya Dudley tidak akan pernah siap menghadapinya.

* * *

><p><em>an: allo! terima kasih untuk membaca fic-ku ini :D_

_sekedar pemberitauan, untuk dua fic-ku yang lain (that girl dan stay here) masih dalam status belum bisa dilanjutkan karena satu dan lain hal. x(_

_read **and** review guys xD _


	2. Vernon Reaction

**Disclaimer : I own nothing here. also, no money making here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vernon Reaction<strong>

Petunia bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri Vernon, menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut, "Duduklah Vernon, kita akan bahas ini dengan tenang," mata Vernon terus menatap Dudley.

"Duduklah Dad, kita bicara," Dudley terkejut mendengar ketenangan di dalam suaranya. Vernon tidak bergeming.

Fiona masuk ke dalam ruang makan, ia bisa merasakan perubahan dalam diri kakek dan ayahnya, ia juga bisa merasakan kalau itu bukan perubahan yang baik.

"Dad? Grandad?" Fiona merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan entah bagaimana ia merasa itu ada hubungannya dengan Fiona.

Caroline yang berada di belakang Fiona juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia merangkul Fiona, memintanya menemani Jason yang masih berada di ruang tengah bermain dengan beberapa mainan baru Fiona. Fiona mengangguk dan pergi dari ruang makan tanpa banyak bicara.

Mata Caroline dan Dudley bertemu. Dudley tersenyum, lalu memberi isyarat padanya agar kembali menemani Fiona dan Jason. Caroline ingin sekali bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tau ini bukan saat yang tepat. Ia berbalik, memberi ruang pada keluarga ini untuk menyelesaikan masalah apapun yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara," geram Vernon, ia menggebrak meja dengan keras. "Katakan padaku! Apa anak itu benar-benar seorang—_itu_?"

"Anak itu? _Anak itu_?" Dudley bangkit dari kursinya, "Anak itu adalah _cucumu_! Anakku! Jangan menyebutnya seolah dia itu—bukan siapa-siapa!"

Vernon terlihat semakin geram, "Dia bukan siapa-siapa jika dia benar-benar orang an—"

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu tentang anakku!" potong Dudley, "Dia anakku. Darahmu mengalir di dalam dirinya dan Dad tidak akan pernah bisa menyangkalnya,"

Dudley menatap Vernon lekat-lekat, "Aku tidak tau apa Fiona seorang—penyihir atau bukan—"

"Jangan pernah menyebut kata itu! Aku tidak ingin kata itu disebut-sebut di rumahku!" suara Vernon menggelegar. Dudley yakin Caroline dan Fiona bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Sebenarnya Dad," Dudley menghela nafas, lelah. "Ini rumahku. Aku bisa mengatakan apapun di rumahku! Seperti kataku tadi, aku tidak tau apa Fiona seorang penyihir atau bukan—" Vernon mendengus mendengarnya, "Karena itu, aku ingin bertemu Harry. Dia tau—aku yakin dia akan tau—apa Fiona penyihir atau bukan!"

Vernon terlihat semakin kesal ketika Dudley menyebut nama Harry, "Untuk apa kau meminta orang aneh itu—"

Kesabaran Dudley hampir habis. "Jangan pernah menyebut Harry seperti itu! Dia menyelamatkanku! Dia menyelamatkan kita! Dia bisa meninggalkan kita mati! Tapi dia menyelamatkan kita!"

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun! Dan kita tidak berhutang apapun padanya apalagi nyawa! Dia berhutang pada kita yang sudah menampungnya—"

Dudley tertawa sinis, "Kita memperlakukannya seperti budak! Kita mengurungnya di bawah tangga selama sepuluh tahun! Semua pakaian yang ia pakai adalah pakaian bekasku! Kita berbuat buruk padanya selama ini dan sekarang dia berhutang pada kita karena semua itu?"

"Kita tetap memberinya tempat tinggal! Kita tetap memberinya makanan dari meja kita—"

"Dari _piring_ kita," ralat Dudley, "Dia makan sisa makanan dari piring kita,"

"Beraninya kau melawanku!" teriak Vernon.

"Vernon! Cukup! Kau terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah ini!" Dudley dan Vernon menoleh pada Petunia.

"Apa ini Petunia?" tanya Vernon, "Kau tau tentang _ini_?"

"A—aku—"

"Mum tidak tau apa-apa soal ini Dad," potong Dudley, ia melirik Petunia. "Dad, kau harus mulai menerima—semua ini. Dunia sihir nyata dan kita semua tau itu. Sampai kapan Dad terus berpura-pura kalau semua ini hanya—khayalan? Itu adalah dunia Harry dan mungkin itu adalah dunia Fiona juga. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimanya?"

"Cukup nak!" Vernon menoleh pada Petunia, "Kita pergi dari sini dan kita tidak akan kembali!"

Dudley menahan bahu Vernon, "Fiona tetap cucumu Dad. Kau mau membuang cucumu sendiri? seperti kau membuang Harry?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan hal seperti ini lagi! Dan aku tidak pernah membuang—anak itu. Dia pergi dengan kelompoknya atas kehendaknya sendiri," Vernon menepis tangan Dudley dengan kasar dan pergi keluar.

Petunia memandang Dudley, lalu memeluknya erat. "Katakan pada Fiona aku menyayanginya. Dan—maaf aku merusak pesta ulangtahunnya,"

Dudley membalas pelukan Petunia, "Aku akan memberitaunya Mum,"

Dudley mengantar Petunia keluar, di depan pintu Petunia berbalik. "Jika kau bertemu Harry, sampaikan maafku padanya,"

Dudley terkejut mendengar kata-kata ibunya, ia membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Di saat yang bersamaan Vernon membunyikan klakson mobilnya beberapa kali. Petunia memberi Dudley pelukan singkat sebelum pergi bersama Vernon.

Hening menghinggapinya setelah ia melihat mobil Vernon menghilang di tikungan. Sekarang dia harus menjelaskan banyak hal pada Caroline dan Fiona. Dudley menghela nafas, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Dudley?" tanya Caroline ketika Dudley memasuki ruang tengah. Fiona dan Jason tidak ada di sana.

"Aku tidak menjelaskan ini sekarang. Mana Fiona?"

"Di atas, bersama Jason. Dia sangat sedih,"

Dudley menghela nafas, "Aku akan pergi sekarang,"

Caroline terkejut, ia segera menahan Dudley, "Pergi? Kemana?"

Dudley tersenyum lemah, ia memeluk Caroline sekilas, "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti malam. Sekarang—aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan semua ini," Dudley menepis lembut lengan Caroline. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi keluar. Caroline mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku ikut?" tanya Caroline.

Dudley menggeleng, "Anak-anak membutuhkanmu. Aku pasti kembali malam ini," Dudley masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia tersenyum dan melambai pada Caroline sebelum mengeluarkan mobilnya dari carport dan melaju pergi.

Godric's Hollow. Dudley mengendarai mobilnya melewati sebuah taman, yang dipenuhi anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain, juga gereja dan pemakaman. Ia memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat gereja itu.

Dudley melihat ke sekeliling, _desa yang tenang_, pikirnya. Ia bertanya kepada seseorang yang sedang berada di halaman gereja apakah ada seseorang yang bernama Harry Potter di sekitar sini. Pria itu menjawab, "Tentu, keluarga Potter tinggal di rumah bercat putih, tidak jauh dari sini. Aku akan mengantarmu kalau anda mau sir,"

Dudley menghela nafas lega, "Terima kasih banyak sir,"

Pria itu melambaikan tangan, "Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Aku Peter Wienster," ia mengulurkan tangannya, yang segera di sambut Dudley. "Dudley Dursley,"

"Kau bukan orang sekitar sini ya Mr Dursley?" tanya Peter, ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri desa.

Dudley menggeleng, "Aku dari London. Aku kemari karena aku ada keperluan dengan Harry," Peter mengangguk-angguk. Mereka mengobrol ringan sepanjang perjalanan, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah bercat putih. "Ini dia," kata Peter.

Peter pamit pada Dudley, yang terus mengucapkan terima kasih. "Sama-sama. Sampai nanti Mr Dursley," kata Peter sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi.

Jantung Dudley berdebar kencang. Sudah dua belas tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan Harry dan sebelum itu Dudley bersikap sangat buruk padanya. Keraguan Dudley memuncak. Ia semakin tidak yakin Harry mau membantunya setelah semua yang telah Dudley dan keluarganya lakukan pada Harry.

Dudley terpaku di depan pagar. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ia tidak berani menghadapi Harry, tapi ia tidak tau siapa lagi yang bisa membantunya soal ini.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu sir?"

Dudley melompat kaget mendengar suara itu. Ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil seusia Fiona di belakangnya. Ketika Dudley melihat mata hijau gadis kecil itu, ia merasa yakin dia adalah putri Harry. Dudley tidak pernah melihat mata sehijau mata Harry dan gadis kecil di hadapannya ini memiliki mata itu.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Sir? Ada perlu apa di rumahku?"

Dudley mengedip beberapa kali, "Umm—yah. Apa ini rumah Harry Potter?"

Gadis itu menaikkan kedua alisnya, ia menatap Dudley lekat-lekat, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya. Aku Lily Potter, ada perlu dengan ayahku? Apa kau teman Dad dari Departemen Auror?"

Departemen Auror? Dahi Dudley berkerut, "Ya, aku ada keperluan dengan Harry. Emm—aku sepupunya,"

Lily menatap Dudley tidak percaya, "Aku tidak tau Dad punya sepupu,"

"Sudah lebih dari duabelas tahun Harry dan aku tidak bertemu. Apa dia di rumah?"

Lily mengangguk, ia melangkah melewati Dudley dan membuka pagar. "Hari ini Dad libur, dia ada di halaman belakang bersama kakakku, bermain Quidditch,"

Kerutan di dahi Dudley semakin dalam. Quidditch?

"Masuklah, aku akan memanggilkan Dad," kata Lily setelah mereka masuk ke ruang tamu. Lily meninggalkan Dudley di ruang tamu. Dudley melihat ke sekeliling, Harry punya selera bagus dalam menata rumahnya, batin Dudley. Matanya berhenti pada sebuah lukisan besar, lukisan Harry dengan seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang sangat cantik. Dudley mengira itu lukisan pernikahan mereka, ia melihat Harry tersenyum lebar di lukisan itu, terlihat bahagia. Dia tidak pernah melihat Harry sebahagia itu. Dan Dudley terkejut ketika melihat lukisan itu bergerak!

_Bagaimana—oh tentu. Sihir._

Dudley melihat foto-foto yang terletak di sebuah meja. Ada foto Harry bersama wanita yang sama juga seorang pria berambut merah, mereka memakai seragam dan tampak lebih muda di foto itu. Foto Harry bersama tiga anak laki-laki dan Lily.

"James! Hentikan itu! Maaf membuatmu—Dudley?"

Dudley menoleh, ia melihat Harry berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Harry terlihat terkejut, begitu juga dengan Dudley.

Dudley berusaha tersenyum, "Hai Harry,"

* * *

><p><em><strong> gatau lagi harus bilang apa selain... RnR xD <strong>_


	3. Meet The Potters

**Disclaimer : i own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. And there's no money making here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meet The Potters<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dudley?" tanya Harry tidak yakin. Dudley memang terlihat berbeda. Dia bukan lagi anak bertubuh bongsor yang agak pendek seperti yang hari ingat sebelumnya. Dudley tetap bertubuh besar, tapi tidak gendut, tapi atletis. Mengingatkan Harry pada anggota militer Muggle yang sering ia lihat sewaktu kecil.<p>

Dudley berusaha tersenyum pada Harry, sepupunya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. "Hai Harry," ujarnya, setengah berbisik.

Harry maju selangkah, masih tampak sangat terkejut. "Ketika Lily berkata bahwa sepupuku ada di sini. Aku tidak tau—aku tidak yakin—itu—kau Dudley,"

Dudley tertawa kecil, "Memangnya kau punya sepupu lain Harry? Setauku, akulah satu-satunya sepupumu,"

Harry nyengir, "Yeah, kau benar. Tapi kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kukira aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi,"

Dudley mengangguk kecil, ia menyimpan kembali foto Harry bersama anak-anaknya di tempat semula. Ia mengira-ngira harus memulai darimana.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari Dudley?" tanya Harry memecah kesunyian.

Perlahan Dudley menoleh, ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Aku butuh bantuanmu,"

* * *

><p>Hermione menghela nafas lega, akhirnya shift kerjanya di St Mungo berakhir juga. Hermione melambaikan tongkatnya, membereskan barang-barangnya dalam satu ayunan singkat dan dalam hitungan menit, ia sudah siap untuk pulang ke rumah.<p>

"Pulang sekarang Hermione?" tanya Lisa, salah satu teman kerjanya.

Hermione mengangguk, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan rumah jika aku tidak segera pulang," guraunya.

Lisa tertawa, "Memangnya suamimu tidak bisa diandalkan?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja Harry terlalu memanjakan anak-anak. Dia kurang tegas," Hermione nyengir.

"Oh aku ada panggilan, salam untuk suamimu Hermione! sampai ketemu besok," ujar Lisa sebelum ia mengambil mapnya dan segera berjalan menuju salah satu kamar pasien.

Hermione mengambil tas dan memakai mantelnya, lalu ia berjalan menuju sebuah perapian, mengambil segenggam bubuk Floo. Ia menebarkan bubuk itu sambil berkata dengan jelas, "Potter Manor,"

Sensasi Floo yang menggelitik itu sekarang Hermione rasakan hampir setiap hari. Ia memilih pergi dari rumah ke tempat kerjanya menggunakan bubuk Floo karena mudah dan hemat energi, ia bisa saja ber-Apparate, tapi itu terlalu menguras energi, membuat Hermione lebih mudah merasa lelah.

Dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah berada di ruang tengah rumahnhya. Hening. Dahi Hermione berkerut, ini terlalu pagi untuk tidur malam dan terlalu sore untuk tidur siang. Lagipula kedua anak pertamanya sudah jarang sekali tidur siang.

Hermione mendengar suara dari halaman belakang, ia menyimpan mantelnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berjalan menuju halaman belakang.

Dan di sanalah semua anggota keluarganya berada.

James dan Zach—putra pertama Ron, sahabatnya—asyik bermain di atas sapunya, Lily terlihat serius membaca buku di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang lalu berteriak sambil marah-marah ketika sebuah Quaffle mengenainya, James hanya tertawa sementara Zach menghampiri Lily dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Harry duduk di kursi panjang yang diletakkan di teras, dengan putra kecil mereka, Sirius berada di pangkuannya.

Hermione tersenyum, ia membuka sekat yang memisahkan ruang tengah dan halaman belakang. Harry langsung menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat Hermione.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga," ujarnya lega. Hermione tertawa, ia menghampiri Harry dan memberinya ciuman singkat di bibir, lalu meraih Sirius dari pangkuan Harry. Saat itulah Hermione menyadari bahwa ada seorang pria yang duduk di samping Harry, seorang yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Harry menyadari arah pandang Hermione, "Hermione, kenalkan ini sepupuku, Dudley,"

Dudley tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Senang bertemu denganmu Mrs Potter,"

Hermione terpaku sejenak. Harry memanggil Hermione sekali lagi, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Hermione membalas uluran tangan Dudley, "Panggil aku Hermione. kau—Dudley Dursley?"

Senyum itu sedikit memudar dari wajah Dudley, ia yakin Hermione tau seluruh kisah hidup Harry semasa ia kecil. Ia semakin yakin ketika menatap mata Hermione. "Ya. Itulah aku," jawab Dudley singkat.

"Oh,"

Hening sejenak.

Dua jenak.

Tiga jenak.

Harry menghela nafas, "Dudley mengira putrinya seorang penyihir," ujarnya pelan. Hermione terlihat kaget, ia menatap Harry dan Dudley bergantian.

"Aku yakin dia seorang penyihir, tapi aku tetap harus memastikan hal itu. karena itulah aku datang kemari," kata Dudley, Harry dan Hermione menoleh menatapnya. "Aku tau aku tidak pernah berbuat baik pada Harry selama ini, tapi ketahuilah, aku menyesal. Aku ingin memperbaiki segalanya, aku tidak seperti ayahku, dia membuang Fiona ketika mendengar bahwa Fiona mungkin seorang penyihir," lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Hening lagi.

"Masalahnya Hermione, aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana caranya memastikan hal itu. aku tidak pernah tau aku seorang penyihir sampai aku mendapat surat dari Hogwarts," kata Harry.

Hermione termenung sejenak, "Aku sendiri tidak jauh berbeda. Aku—seorang Kelahiran-Muggle, kau ingat?"

Mereka terdiam lagi. Hermione memutar otaknya, bagaimana caranya memastikan bahwa seseorang adalah seorang penyihir?

"OI! HARRY? HERMIONE? APA ADA ORANG DI RUMAH?"

James dan Zach langsung menoleh, "PAMAN RON!" "DAD!"seru mereka riang.

Harry terkekeh, "KAMI DI BELAKANG SINI RON!"

Tidak lama, seorang pria berambut merah terang muncul dari dalam rumah. Dahi Hermione berkerut semakin dalam melihat penampilan Ron yang sangat berantakan.

Ron masih mengenakan seragam latihan tim Quidditch Chudley Cannons yang terlihat sangat kotor. Ron tau itu pasti menimbulkan komentar—atau lebih tepatnya keluhan dari Hermione Potter di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak ganti baju? Ronald Weasley, pahlawan dunia sihir, Order of Merlin kelas pertama, kiper dari Chudley Cannons, tidak bisa berganti pakaian sebelum berkunjung ke rumah orang lain?" gerutu Hermione.

Ron hanya tertawa, "Tenang, Herms! Aku hanya mampir, aku menjanjikan kaus bertanda tangan Oliver Wood pada James dan juga menjemput putraku,"

James dan Zach langsung turun dari sapu dan berlari menghampiri Ron sambil menenteng Nimbus 2010 mereka. "Hai paman Ron! Mana kaus yang waktu itu?" tanya James riang.

"Hello Dad! Bisakah aku makan malam disini saja? Aku masih ingin main," tanya Zach, memasang wajah memohon yang terbaik yang ia punya.

Ron menyerahkan sebuah kaus merah pada James yang langsung berteriak kegirangan dan memeluk Ron dalam satu pelukan yang singkat dan erat. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

Ron tertawa, "Sama-sama James!" ia menoleh pada Zach, "Dan kau, aku tidak yakin ibumu mengijinkanmu tinggal lebih lama lagi,"

Zach merajuk, ia sangat ingin tinggal di Potter Manor lebih lama. Dan seperti biasa, Ron mengalah. Hermione memutar matanya. Ron dan Harry sangat mirip dalam urusan mengurus anak, sama-sama terlalu memanjakan mereka.

"Dan alasan keduaku datang kemari adalah untuk memberi kalian berdua tiket untuk pertandingan Chudley Cannons berikutnya," Ron menunjukkan dua tiket.

Kali ini James dan Zach berteriak bersamaan dan keduanya melompat pada Ron yang langsung jatuh terjengkang. Harry terbahak melihatnya, Sirius bertepuk tangan riang, Hermione dan Lily menggeleng-geleng, sementara Dudley melongo, takjub.

"AH!" semua mata menoleh pada Hermione.

"Ada apa Herms?" tanya Ron, nyengir. Dia tau betapa Hermione benci dipanggil 'Herms'.

Hermione mendelik tajam pada Ron, lalu beralih memandang Harry. "Ron seorang Darah-Murni," ujar Hermione.

Dahi Harry berkerut. Apa yang dikatakan Hermione adalah hal yang sudah jelas, sangat jelas. Semua orang tau itu, Harry tau itu.

Hermione menggerutu pelan. "Ron, bagaimana caranya memastikan seseorang adalah seorang penyihir? Kau tau, aku Kelahiran-Muggle, Harry disini dibesarkan oleh Muggle. Kami tidak tau kalau kami ini seorang penyihir sampai kami mendapatkan surat. Jadi, bisa kau membantu kami?"

Dahi Ron berkerut, "Apa? Anak-anak kalian sudah pasti seorang penyihir kan? James sudah masuk Hogwarts, Lily sudah jelas bisa menggunakan mantra-mantra tingkat tiga—edan, benar-benar berotak Hermione—"

Lily dan Hermione mendelik tajam pada Ron. Ron berdeham, "Err—seperti aku bilang tadi. Semua anakmu sudah menunjukkan kalau mereka itu penyihir, bahkan si kecil Sirius di sini! Jadi untuk apa?"

"Bukan untuk mereka, tapi untuk anak Dudley di sini," Harry menunjuk Dudley yang duduk di sampingnya. Dudley nyengir.

Kedua alis Ron terangkat, "Dudley? Dudley Dursley? Yang mengurungmu di bawah tangga selama sepuluh tahun?

Harry memutar mata, "Ya Ron dan kita tidak perlu mengungkit-ungkit itu lagi,"

Ron diam, ia melirik Hermione, Hermione mengangkat bahu.

"Oh. Jadi ada kemungkinan anakmu seorang penyihir?" tanya Ron.

Dudley mengangguk, "Mungkin—hei! aku ingat kau! Kau kan yang waktu itu menjemput Harry sewaktu aku—empatbelas tahun! Ya! Empatbelas tahun! Kau, kedua kakak kembarmu dan ayahmu kan? Kedua kakakmu yang memberiku permen aneh itu?"

Harry menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia tentu ingat peristiwa saat mereka kelas empat. Saat Arthur, Fred, George dan Ron menjemputnya untuk menonton Piala Dunia. Dimana Dudley memakan permen lidah liar buatan Fred dan George.

Ron terbahak, "Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingatku," Ron terbahak lagi, Dudley mencibir, jelas tidak suka mengingat masa itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" Ron mengusap matanya yang basah karena terlalu banyak tertawa, "Kalau kau mau menguji apa anakmu seorang penyihir, itu gampang saja. Suruh saja dia pakai tongkat sihir, karena seorang Muggle tidak mungkin bisa menggunakan tongkat sihir,"

Hermione menepuk dahinya, "Kenapa sama sekali tidak terpikir olehku!" keluhnya.

Ron nyengir, "Aku kira kaulah yang pintar di sini," kali ini Hermione menepuk belakang kepala Ron.

"Hei!"

Hermione tidak memperdulikan protes Ron.

Ron melirik jam tangannya, "Well, aku harus pulang. Aku berjanji pada Luna untuk pulang sebelum makan malam dan Zach! Jangan nakal!"

Zach menyahut, terdengar tidak terlalu peduli.

Ron berpamitan pada semua orang, mengingatkan James dan Zach soal pertandingan Quidditch, sebelum menghilang dengan suara 'crack' keras. Ron ber-Apparate.

"Itu mengingatkanku, ini hampir waktunya makan malam," Hermione kembali menyerahkan Sirius pada Harry. Sirius mengeluh, ia ingin terus bersama Hermione. "Bagaimana kalau kau makan malam bersama kami Dudley?" tanya Hermione.

"Umm—kalau tidak merepotkan," jawab Dudley.

Hermione tersenyum, "Tentu tidak," Hermione berbalik dan masuk ke dalam, diikuti Lily di belakangnya. James dan Zach kembali asyik dengan sapu mereka, James mengenakan kaus Chudley Cannons yang tadi Ron berikan, kaus yang amat kebesaran.

"Harry, dimana aku bisa menemukan telepon umum di sekitar sini?" tanya Dudley lagi.

"Di rumahku tentunya," jawab Harry santai.

"Di rumahmu ada telepon?"

Harry terkekeh, "Tentu saja, kalau tidak bagaimana Hermione bisa menghubungi orangtuanya,"

Dudley mengangkat alis, "Kukira penyihir tidak bisa memakai telepon," ujarnya pelan. Dudley masih ingat insiden telepon yang membuat Vernon murka.

Harry teringat hal yang sama, saat ketika Ron menelepon ke rumah keluarga Dursley. Harry nyengir, "Hermione seorang Kelahiran-Muggle, kedua orangtuanya bukan penyihir, tentu mereka tau bagaimana cara menggunakan telepon," Harry terdiam sejenak, "Kalau untuk keluarga Darah-Murni seperti Ron, aku tidak yakin mereka bisa," Harry nyengir.

Harry menunjukkan dimana letak telepon pada Dudley yang terletak di ruang tengah, lalu membiarkannya menelepon sementara ia menyusul Hermione dan Lily ke dapur.

Dudley menekan nomor rumahnya. Terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali sebelum telepon itu diangkat.

"Halo?" Dudley mengenali suara itu sebagai suara putrinya, Fiona. Ia tersenyum.

"Hey Fio, ini Daddy. Bisa tolong sambungkan telepon ini pada Mummy?" tanya Dudley.

"Daddy!" sapa Fiona riang, "Daddy dimana? Mummy mencarimu dari tadi,"

"Daddy sedang—emm—ada urusan," Dudley menghela nafas pelan, "Sekarang, bisa tolong sambungkan pada Mummy?"

"Sebentar," selanjutnya terdengar teriakan Fiona yang memanggil ibunya. Mau tidak mau Dudley tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Dudley? Dimana kamu?" suara Caroline terdengar cemas.

"Aku masih di rumah sepupuku, sepertinya aku akan pulang malam jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku,"

Sesaat tidak terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Caroline?"

"Fiona—aku kira aku hanya bermimpi tapi—aku bersumpah Dudley, aku tidak berbohong—" Caroline terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dia—menerbangakan boneka-bonekanya. Fiona—aku—dia—"

Dudley menghela nafas, "Aku tau. Aku akan menjelaskan segalanya besok,"

Caroline memekik pelan, "Kau—tau? Apa maksud—"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya besok. Aku harus pergi sekarang, katakan pada Fiona dan Jason aku menyayangi mereka,"

"Aku mencintaimu Dudley,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Caroline,"

Dengan itu telepon terputus. Dudley termenung sejenak, ia terus menatap telepon. Caroline pasti bertanya padanya malam ini, ia pasti menunggunya pulang. Dudley masih tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatakan hal ini padanya dan—

"JAMES! ZACHARY! MAKAN MALAM!"

Dudley terlonjak kaget. Ia diam di tempat beberapa saat, menenangkan dirinya, sebelum ia berjalan menuju ruang makan yang berada di samping ruang tengah.

Dudley melihat Lily, James dan Zach sudah duduk di meja makan. Zach dan James duduk berdampingan, terkikik melihat sesuatu di bawah meja. Sirius didudukkan di sebuah kursi tinggi yang berada di samping Lily. Harry dan Hermione masih di dapur.

"Hei paman Dudley, apa paman sudah menikah?"

Dudley menoleh, mendapati Lily menatapnya penasaran. Rasa keingintauan Lily terpancar jelas di matanya, mirip dengan Fiona. Dudley mengangguk, "Ya, istriku bernama Caroline. Aku punya seorang putri namanya Fiona, umurnya baru tujuh tahun dan seorang putra bernama Jason, dia baru berumur satu tahun,"

Lily tersenyum, matanya berbinar, "Hei, aku juga berusia tujuh tahun!" ujarnya riang.

Harry memasuki ruangan, beberapa piring berisi makanan melayang di depannya. Mata Dudley melebar melihatnya. Ya tentu, rumah ini berisi penyihir dan tentu, hal seperti ini tidak aneh, batinnya.

Harry dan Dudley berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat Dudley memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Jadi besok aku akan datang lagi, membawa Fiona dan Caroline," gumam Dudley.

Tanpa disangka, Harry menggeleng, "Aku yang akan datang ke rumahmu, bersama Hermione mungkin. Lagipula jarak antara rumahmu kesini kan dua jam. Aku sudah tau alamat rumahmu jadi menurutku sebaiknya aku yang datang,"

"Jarak dari sini ke rumahku juga dua jam kan?"

Harry nyengir, "Ah, hanya beberapa detik," Harry terkekeh.

"Apa—oh yah. Sihir," gumam Dudley.

"Kau sudah tidak canggung mengucapkan kata-kata itu sekarang. Sangat berbeda dengan paman Vernon,"

Dudley nyengir, "Aku bukan Dad, jadi—ya, aku tidak canggung mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu,"

Mereka tertawa, tanpa sadar, mereka sudah berada di samping mobil Dudley.

"Besok aku akan datang sekitar jam sepuluh, aku akan mengantar anak-anakku ke rumah Ron dulu jadi mungkin akan sedikit terlambat," kata Harry.

Dudley mengangguk, "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Harry,"

Harry melambaikan tangannya, "Ah tidak apa, itu sudah tugasku,"

Dudley membuka pintu mobilnya, ia terpaku sejenak sebelum masuk. Dudley teringat sesuatu.

"Harry?"

"Ya?"

"Mum bilang dia minta maaf. Aku juga,"

Harry terpaku. Dudley masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia melaju sebelum Harry sempat mengatakan apapun.

Harry masih menatap bayangan mobil Dudley yang perlahan menghilang, ia menghela nafas pelan. "Aku sudah memaafkan kalian sejak lama," bisik Harry. Kemudian ia menghilang dengan suara 'crack' keras.


	4. Waktunya Penjelasan

**Disclaimer : i own nothing, period!**

* * *

><p><strong>Waktunya Penjelasan<strong>

"Jam berapa sepupumu akan datang?" tanya Caroline untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi itu. ia terus berjalan bulak-balik ke depan dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Fiona asyik menonton acara televisi kesukaannya, Jason bermain di dalam boxnya.

"Jam sepuluh, dia bilang dia akan sedikit terlambat," jawab Dudley juga untuk kesekian kalinya. Sedari tadi Dudley membaca halaman koran yang sama, lebih tepatnya memandang huruf yang ada di koran itu. Ia tau Caroline gugup, tapi Dudley lebih gugup.

"Kenapa harus sepupumu yang menjelaskan semuanya sih? Kenapa tidak kamu saja?" nah kan, lagi-lagi Caroline menanyakan hal itu.

Dudley akhirnya melipat koran, menaruhnya di atas meja, "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat dan tidak bisa membuktikan kebenaran tentang ini padamu atau Fio," jelas Dudley. Ia mengambil sebuah majalah keuangan yang ada di bawah meja dan mulai membukanya.

Terdengar suara mobil berhenti, setengah berlari Caroline menghampiri jendela, Dudley pun menurunkan majalahnya.

"Apa itu mereka?" tanya Caroline, masih melihat keluar jendela.

Dudley tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Caroline, ikut mengintip keluar jendela kemudian menggeleng. "Bukan, itu bukan mereka," lalu ia duduk kembali di sofa, membaca majalahnya.

Caroline melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah, pukul sepuluh lewat limabelas dan sepupu Dudley itu belum juga datang.

Crack!

Dudley menurunkan majalahnya, "Itu mereka," gumamnya.

Caroline menoleh, "Apa? Aku tidak mendengar suara mobil," Caroline kembali melompat mengintip jendela.

Dudley menghela nafas, ia menyimpan majalahnya di bawah meja. "Karena mereka tidak memakai mobil Caroline,"

"Oh. Jadi mereka berjalan kaki? Kalau begitu rumah mereka tidak begitu jauh,"

Dudley tidak menanggapinya, ia berjalan ke arah pintu depan bahkan sebelum bel dibunyikan. Dudley membuka pintu, Harry berdiri di baliknya, tersenyum lebar dengan Hermione di sampingnya.

"Halo paman Dudley!"

Dudley menunduk, Lily tersenyum riang padanya. "Maaf, dia memaksa ikut," ujar Hermione, ia menggeleng-geleng. Harry terkekeh, "Dia punya sifat keras kepala milikmu," guraunya.

Hermione mendelik, "Dan sikap sok pahlawanmu,"

"Hei, aku memang pahlawan. Order of Merlin kelas pertama," Harry nyengir lebar. Hermione mendengus.

"Masuklah," Dudley menyingkir sedikit dari pintu, agar Harry, Hermione dan Lily bisa masuk. Caroline sudah menunggu tidak jauh dari Dudley, ia menyapa keluarga Potter dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Hei, kau pasti Fiona," sapa Harry ramah. Fiona mengangguk malu.

"Hai aku Lily!" tiba-tiba Lily menyelip di antara Harry dan Fiona sambil mengulurkan tangan, yang dibalas Fiona ragu, "Aku Fiona,"

Lily tersenyum lebar, "Jadi. Kudengar kau Kelahiran-Muggle,"

"Kelahiran—apa?" tanya Caroline dan Fiona bersamaan.

Hermione memutar matanya, Harry menggigit bibir. "Kita belum sampai ke sana Lily," kata Hermione.

Lily menoleh pada ibunya, "Kita belum? Dia belum tau kalau dia seorang penyihir?"

Kerutan di dahi Caroline terlihat semakin dalam, "Seorang—Dudley apa maksudnya ini?"

Dudley menghela nafas, "Mungkin sebaiknya kita duduk dulu dan—kita bicarakan dengan tenang,"

Harry, Hermione, Dudley dan Caroline duduk di kursi, sementara Lily memilih duduk di bawah, matanya menatap layar televisi. Fiona duduk di samping Lily, tapi matanya terarah pada kedua orangtuanya juga Harry dan Hermione yang mulai berbicara serius.

"Dia seorang—apa? penyihir? Jangan bercanda, kita tau penyihir itu tidak nyata," Caroline setengah berseru.

"Ini nyata. Harry dan Hermione seorang penyihir, Lily seorang penyihir, dunia itu memang ada. Dad berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu, karena itulah Dad bertingkah seperti itu," jelas Dudley, lengannya mengalung di bahu Caroline, mencegahnya berbuat ekstrim.

Hermione berkata dengan tenang, "Biarkan kami membuktikan tentang ini terlebih dulu, setelah itu baru kami akan menjelaskan semuanya,"

Dudley mengangguk, Caroline menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak perlu. Ini omong kosong!"

"Sekali saja, jika memang tidak ada apa-apa kami akan pergi dari sini," sambung Harry, sama tenangnya.

Caroline terlihat gusar, ia menoleh pada Dudley, yang sekali lagi mengangguk. Walau terlihat tidak yakin, akhirnya Caroline mengangguk.

Hermione bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri Fiona.

"Hey Fiona, aku Hermione," sapanya, ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari balik jubah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Fiona.

"Itu tongkat sihir. Kita akan mendapatkannya saat kita mendapatkan surat Hogwarts kita," celetuk Lily.

Hermione tersenyum, ia menyerahkan tongkat itu pada Fiona, "Coba kau gerakan tongkat ini pada vas ini," Hermione menunjuk vas di atas meja.

Fiona menerima tongkat itu ragu, ia memandang kedua orangtuanya sejenak. Sebelum mengayunkan tongkatnya sesuai dengan instruksi Hermione.

Prang!

Refleks Fiona melempar tongkatnya dan mundur selangkah. "Aku tidak melakukannya," ujarnya berkali-kali.

Harry, Hermione dan Lily tersenyum. Hermione memungut tongkatnya lalu kembali menoleh pada Caroline dan Dudley, "Yap, dia seorang penyihir," ujarnya ringan, ia melempar senyum pada Harry.

Caroline dan Dudley melongo.

"Aku—tidak normal?" bisik Fiona.

Lily langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Fiona, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" ia berkacak pinggang. Harry menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat sikap Lily yang benar-benar mirip Hermione. Hermione menyikut pinggang Harry gemas.

"Karena—aku memecahkan vas tanpa memegangnya," bisik Fiona lagi.

Alis Lily terangkat, sesaat kemudian banyak benda melayang di sekitar mereka. Mata Fiona melotot melihatnya, "Aku tidak melakukannya," kata Fiona.

Lily mengangkat bahu, "Itu aku yang melakukan. Kau lihat, kita sama! Dan di luar sana masih banyak yang seperti kita. Mum dan Dad juga penyihir, kakakku James dan adikku Sirius juga penyihir. Sepupu-sepupuku juga penyihir, Teddy juga. Kakek nenekku dari pihak Dad juga penyihir,"

"Ada sebanyak itu?"

Lily nyengir, "Itu sih sebagian kecilnya saja, masih banyak lagi penyihir di dunia ini! Begitu kita mulai sekolah di Hogwarts, kita akan bertemu lebih banyak lagi!" ujarnya semangat.

"Apa itu Hogwarts?" tanya Caroline dan Fiona.

"Sekolah asrama khusus penyihir, sekolah tempatku dan Hermione dulu sekolah. Kami bersekolah selama tujuh tahun, hanya pulang saat libur musim dingin dan musim panas setiap tahunnya," jawab Harry.

"Jadi gadis kecilku akan pergi ke sekolah asrama dan aku hanya akan menemuinya setahun dua kali?" tanya Caroline lagi.

Hermione tersenyum, "Dia tidak akan kemana-mana untuk sementara ini. Fiona baru akan menerima suratnya saat usianya menginjak sebelas tahun,"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak membiarkan putriku pergi?" Caroline tampak kesulitan mencerna semua informasi baru ini.

"Itu akan berbahaya. Fiona tidak akan belajar bagaimana caranya mengendalikan sihir dalam dirinya dan itu bisa sangat membahayakan nyawa orang lain," jawab Harry.

Dudley menghela nafas, "Lagipula tidak mungkin melarang Fiona untuk pergi. Dad pernah melakukan hal itu pada Harry, berusaha untuk mencegahnya pergi ke Hogwarts, tapi pada akhirnya mereka selalu menemukan Harry dimana pun kami bersembunyi. Dan akhirnya Harry tetap pergi, Dad benci itu, dia menganggap Harry sebagai—" Dudley terdiam.

"Paman Vernon menganggapku aib. Parasit dalam rumahnya, dalam kehidupannya yang normal,"sambung Harry. Hermione meremas tangan Harry erat, Harry tersenyum lemah padanya.

Caroline menghela nafas, "Aku masih merasa sulit untuk mempercayai ini semua,"

Harry tersenyum, "Aku tau. Aku sendiri masih tidak percaya, sampai akhirnya aku berada di Aula Besar Hogwarts," ia terkekeh. Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya, menunjuk pecahan vas lalu berkata pelan, "Reparo," vas pun kembali ke bentuk semula.

Caroline memijit dahinya, "Ini memang sulit di percaya,"

Jam makan siang hampir datang. Caroline masih terkapar di atas sofa, memijiti keningnya yang terasa sangat pening. Dudley tersenyum, ia senang Caroline menerima semua penjelasan Harry dan Hermione dengan baik. Fiona pun tampak tidak bereaksi keras dengan semua ini. Kehadiran Lily membuatnya memahami bahwa dia tidak aneh, tapi istimewa. Berbeda namun bukan dalam hal yang buruk. Ia banyak bertanya pada Lily, Harry dan Hermione.

"Oh! Jadi begitu aku masuk Hogwarts aku akan di seleksi? Apa seleksinya sulit?" tanya Fiona, dunia baru ini tampak sangat menarik baginya. Otaknya di penuhi berbagai pertanyaan. Ketiga Potter menjawabnya dengan sabar, bahkan Harry bergurau "Seperti mendapatkan seorang Hermione lagi," ia terkekeh.

"Sama sekali tidak, kau hanya tinggal duduk di kursi, memakai topi dan topi itu akan menentukan asrama mana yang akan kau tempati," jawab Hermione.

Fiona mengangguk-angguk, "Ceritakan padaku segalanya tenang Hogwarts!" ujarnya riang.

"Hey hey Fiona, kau bisa menyimpan pertanyaanmu untuk lain kali," kata Dudley.

Harry tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa Big D, aku sudah mengalami yang lebih parah," ujarnya sambil melirik Hermione dan Lily, yang mendeliknya penuh dendam.

Ting tong!

Caroline bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku akan membukanya," ujarnya parau.

"Biarkan aku," Dudley hendak bangkit dari kursinya tapi Caroline menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga ingin mencari udara segar," Caroline berjalan lunglai ke arah depan.

"Sepertinya istrimu shock," kata Harry.

Dudley menghela nafas, siapa yang tidak shock mendapati kenyataan bahwa anaknya seorang penyihir!

Hermione menceritakan tentang Hogwarts, Lily dan Fiona mendengarkan dengan seksama. Harry tersenyum, ia selalu senang melihat Hermione berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini.

Tidak lama, Caroline kembali bergabung dengan mereka, diikuti dengan—

"Bibi Petunia?" "Mum?" Dudley dan Harry berkata bersamaan.

Hermione berhenti bicara, ia menoleh, melihat Petunia Dursley untuk pertama kalinya. Hermione sering melihat foto dan lukisan Lily Evans sebelumnya dan ia bisa menyimpulkan betapa besar perbedaan antara Lily dan Petunia. Mereka tidak mirip, sama sekali.

"Harry?"

Hening.

Fiona menghampiri Petunia, menarik-narik bajunya. "Granna, coba tebak? Aku seorang penyihir!" ujar Fiona riang.

Petunia menatap Dudley, "Jadi dugaanmu benar rupanya,"

Dudley mengangguk, "Harry dan Hermione sudah memastikannya. Ya, dugaanku benar,"

Petunia menyadari bahwa ada dua orang lagi selain dirinya, Dudley, Caroline, Fiona dan Harry. Ia menatap seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, juga seorang gadis kecil yang juga berambut cokelat namun bermata hijau.

Harry bergerak mendekati Hermione dan Lily. "Bibi Petunia, ini istriku Hermione,"

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Petunia, "Senang bertemu denganmu,"

"Dan putriku Lily,"

Petunia menatap Harry, terkejut. "Lily?"

Harry mengangguk, "Lily Emma Potter. Aku memberinya nama Mum,"

Petunia berganti menatap Lily. "Dia—tidak begitu mirip dengan ibumu, tapi matanya—matamu. Dan aku melihat binar mata yang sama—seperti Lily," Petunia tersenyum canggung.

Hening kembali menghinggapi mereka.

Harry berdeham, "Sepertinya kita harus pergi, aku harus kembali ke kantor siang ini," ujarnya.

Hermione mengangguk, "Aku juga ada keperluan,"

Lily merengut, "Apa kita harus pergi? Aku masih ingin disini," rengeknya.

Hermione mendesah, "Bukankah kau ada janji dengan Dominique?" Lily cemberut, namun tidak membantah. Hermione tau dia tidak suka ingkar janji, apalagi janji dengan sepupunya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Harry—untuk segalanya," ucap Dudley.

Harry mengangguk, "Sama-sama Big D. Oh, kau keberatan kalau kami berangkat dari sini?" tanya Harry, matanya berkilat. Hermione memutar matanya, namun tidak berkomentar.

"Dari perapian?"

Harry menggeleng, "Dari sini. Hei, itu ide bagus, aku akan memasang jaringan Floo di sini," gumamnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Emm—yah, tentu," jawab Dudley tidak yakin.

"Sampai nanti kalau begitu, Dudley, Bibi Petunia, Caroline, Fiona," Harry menggenggam tangan Hermione dan Lily.

Lily melambai pada Fiona, "Nanti kukirim burung hantu,"

Dahi Fiona berkerut lagi, _burung hantu?_

_Crack!_ Dan ketiga Potter itu menghilang.

Fiona nyengir, "Sihir memang mengagumkan!"

Sore itu, Fiona sedang asyik bermain dengan Jason di ruang tengah bersama Petunia, sementara Caroline berada di dapur dan Dudley asyik dengan mobilnya di luar. Seekor burung hantu berbulu kelabu memasuki ruangan, menjatuhkan bungkusan di pangkuan Fiona lalu bertengger di pegangan kursi di samping Fiona.

Fiona mengambil selembar surat yang terikat bersama bungkusan itu. sebuah surat, dari Lily.

_Hai Fiona, ini aku, Lily Potter._

_Mum memberikan buku ini padamu, katanya agar kau bisa belajar lebih banyak tentang Hogwarts dan dunia sihir. Oh ya, Dad bilang burung hantu itu untukmu, untuk hadiah ulangtahun. Juga agar lebih mudah menghubungiku atau kedua orangtuaku. Kau tinggal mengikatkan apapun yang mau kau kirimkan di kaki burung hantu ini dan katakan padanya kemana dia harus mengirimnya, gampang kan? Oh ya. Burung hantu betina, baru berumur beberapa bulan dan belum mempunyai nama, jadi kau bisa memberinya nama sesukamu!_

_Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulangtahun ya!_

_Lily._

Fiona tersenyum, ia menoleh pada burung hantu kelabu itu. "Jadi kau milikku ya?"

Burung hantu itu ber-uhu riang.

Fiona nyengir, ia membuka bungkusan yang terlihat amat tebal itu dan melihat dua buku setebal bantal di balik bungkusan itu. Dua buah buku berjudul _Hogwarts: A History_ dan _Apa yang Harus Diketahui Tentang Dunia Sihir: Panduan Praktis untuk Para Kelahiran Muggle_.

"Terima kasih, Lily," gumam Fiona, tersenyum.

* * *

><p>need your review please! ;D<p> 


	5. Floo, Apparate dan Lily Potter

**Disclaimer : as usual, i own nothing and there's no money making here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Floo, Apparate dan Lily Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>Bersantai di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi adalah kegiatan Dudley setelah ia pulang kerja. Biasanya ia ditemani oleh Fiona yang terus berceloteh tentang sekolahnya, tentang kegiatannya di rumah, tentang Jason, tentang segalanya. Dan Dudley sangat senang mendengar Fiona bercerita seperti itu. Tapi kali ini ia tidak menemukan Fiona di sana.<p>

"Mana Fio?" seru Dudley pada Caroline yang sedang asyik di dapur.

"Di kamarnya," jawab Caroline singkat.

Alis Dudley terangkat heran, tidak biasanya Fiona berada di kamarnya pada jam seperti ini.

Caroline masuk ke ruangan sambil menggendong Jason, ia menyerahkan Jason pada Dudley. "Dia mengurung diri di kamarnya sejak pulang sekolah tadi," ujar Caroline, "Berapa kali pun kupanggil dia tetap tidak mau keluar dan pintunya pun terkunci,"

"Terkunci? Kita tidak memasang kunci di kamar Fiona kan?" tanya Dudley bingung.

"Karena itulah aku juga bingung," Caroline menghela nafas.

Kretek.

Dudley dan Caroline menoleh, "Dudley, apa kau menyalakan perapian?" Caroline menatap perapian yang apinya menyala-nyala itu dengan tampang keheranan.

Dudley menggeleng, "Aku tidak—" mata Dudley membulat ketika ia melihat wajah keponakannya di perapian.

"Halo Paman Dudley! Bibi Caroline! Apa Fiona ada sana?" wajah Lily Potter menyembul dari perapian.

Caroline melongo, terlalu kaget untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lily. Dudley-lah yang menjawabnya, "Dia mengurung diri di kamar sejak tadi siang. Entah kenapa,"

"Oh. Sebentar," wajah Lily menghilang, namun apinya tetap tidak padam.

Caroline menatap Dudley dengan tatapan 'apa-aku-gila-atau-aku-baru-saja-melihat-wajah-keponakanku-di-perapian'. Dudley hanya mengangkat bahu, ia juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang gadis kecil melangkah keluar dari perapian. Lily menepuk-nepuk bajunya, menyingkirkan debu yang mengotori bajunya.

"Dimana kamar Fiona? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya," ujar Lily riang.

Caroline memandang Lily dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau—bersekolah di St Lucas?" itulah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Caroline.

Lily sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, ia mengira hal pertama yang akan Caroline katakan adalah bagaimana dirinya bisa muncul begitu saja dari perapian. Pertanyaan tidak terduga dari Bibinya ini membuat Lily merasa sedikit kecewa. Padahal Lily sudah menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang ia pikir akan Caroline tanyakan. Tapi Lily tetap mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, "Iya. Aku, James dan Teddy bersekolah di sana. Tapi Teddy sudah lulus dua tahun lalu dan sekarang bersekolah di Hogwarts, dia seorang Ravenclaw,"

Dudley tersadar, Lily datang memakai baju yang terlihat seperti seragam sekolah. Kameja putih dengan blazer warna biru tua, rok kotak-kotak berwarna biru-putih, dasi biru garis putih serta sepatu hitam lengkap dengan kaus kaki putih selutut. Terdapat lambang sekolah St Lucas di dada kiri blazer itu.

"Aku kira—aku kira penyihir punya sekolahnya sendiri," ujar Caroline lagi.

Lily mengangguk, "Ya, tapi kami baru bisa bersekolah di sana saat kami berumur sebelas tahun. Sebelum itu kebanyakan keluarga penyihir memilih untuk mendidik anak mereka sendiri. Tapi Mum dan Dad ingin aku lebih mengenal dunia Muggle, karena itu mereka menyekolahkanku di St Lucas,"

Caroline mengangguk-angguk, ia masih tampak takjub.

"Bisa aku menemui Fiona?" tanya Lily.

Dudley mengangguk, "Tentu, kamarnya ada di lantai dua. Ada sebuah pintu dengan nama 'Fiona' , kau bisa menemukannya sendiri?"

Lily mengangguk, nyengir lebar. "Tentu! Petunjuknya sudah cukup aku yakin bisa menemukannya," Lily segera pergi meninggalkan Caroline dan Dudley.

"St Lucas?" gumam Caroline tidak percaya.

Dudley terkekeh, ia mendekap Jason yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Dudley, dia bersekolah di St Lucas!" ujar Caroline, masih tampak tidak percaya.

Dudley mengangkat bahu, "Ya aku dengar itu. Lalu?"

Caroline memutar mata, ia duduk di samping Dudley. Wajahnya terlihat serius. "Kau tau kan kalau St Lucas itu sekolah yang terkenal karena disiplin dan kualitas siswanya yang—_sangat pintar_?"

Dudley mengangguk, "Ya aku tau dan aku bisa melihat bahwa Lily sangat pintar,"

"Kau juga tau kan sekolah itu _sangat mahal_?"

Dudley mengangguk, mulai merasa geli dengan tingkah istrinya ini. ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Ya, aku tau. Aku pernah mendengar dari Mum kalau keluarga Potter itu adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang di dunia penyihir dan kudengar mereka juga sangat kaya. Jadi, itu tidak aneh,"

Caroline melongo tidak percaya. Dan Dudley tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi saat melihatnya.

Lily berhasil menemukan kamar Fiona dengan mudah. Terang saja, hanya ada satu pintu dengan nama Fiona di rumah itu. Lily mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali sambil menyahut, "Fiona! Ini aku, Lily!"

"Pergilah!" seru Fiona dari dalam kamar.

Lily menghela nafas, "Tidak! Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan! Buka pintunya!"

Hening.

"Ayolah Fiona, kau bisa cerita padaku apa yang terjadi," ujar Lily, ia terus mengetuk pintu kamar Fiona.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, Fiona berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah sembab. Fiona langsung menghambut ke pelukan Lily yang menerimanya dengan terkaget-kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lily lembut sambil mengusap-usap punggung Fiona.

"Mereka—bilang aku orang aneh—aku membuat Mr Frederick terbang—mereka bilang aku penyihir—"

"Tapi kau memang penyihir,"

"Aku tau! Tapi—tapi mereka bilang—aku harus—mereka bilang aku—jahat—"

Lily mendorong bahu Fiona, menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Kau tidak jahat! Kau memang penyihir tapi kau tidak jahat!"

"Tapi—aku membuat—guru—terluka—"

"Itu kecelakaan Fiona. Kecelakaan. Dan itu bisa terjadi pada siapa saja termasuk denganku," Lily berusaha meyakinkan Fiona. "Jadi jangan pikirkan apa yang mereka katakana. Mereka seperti itu karena mereka tidak mengerti,"

Fiona mengangguk.

"Jika kau berhenti menangis aku akan mengajakmu ke Diagon Alley bersama Dad dan James untuk berbelanja seluruh kebutuhan sekolah James," ujar Lily riang, "James masuk Hogwarts tahun ini," tambah Lily.

Mata Fiona membulat dan senyum pun kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

Caroline sudah kembali lagi ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam, meninggalkan Jason dan Dudley bermain di ruang tengah.

Dudley membiarkan Jason bermain dengan mainannya di dalam boks, sementara ia membaca beberapa berkas yang ia bawa dari kantor.

Kretek.

Dudley memutar mata sebelum menoleh ke arah perapian. Kali ini wajah Harry Potter yang terlihat di sana. Harry menoleh dan mendapati Dudley menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, dia nyengir. "Hey Big D! Apa Lily di sini? Aku tidak menemukannya di mana-mana. Tidak di rumah, tidak di The Burrow, tidak di rumah Ron atau Bill atau Percy atau George atau—"

"Ya, dia di sini Harry," potong Dudley sebelum Harry menyebutkan daftar seluruh orang yang ia kunjungi demi mencari putrinya yang menghilang.

Wajah Harry mencerah mendengar itu, "Oh, aku akan segera ke sana," ujar Harry sebelum wajahnya menghilang bersamaan dengan padamnya perapian.

Crack!

Kali ini Harry muncul di hadapannya, tersenyum lebar pada Dudley yang terlonjak kaget karena suara Apparate yang cukup keras. "Jadi mana anak itu? Hermione sudah panik sekali di rumah," ujar Harry, terdengar mengeluh.

"Dia ada di kamar Fiona dan apa itu tadi?" tanya Dudley heran.

Kedua alis Harry terangkat, "Itu tadi Apparate. Artinya—hmm—artinya aku bisa muncul dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dalam sekejap. Kira-kira seperti itulah," Harry nyengir.

"Lalu ada apa dengan perapianku?"

"Itu namanya Floo. Cara lain untuk bepergian antar perapian. Aku sudah membuat jaringan Floo di rumah ini, jadi kalau terjadi sesuatu kalian bisa langsung pergi ke rumahku. Tinggal sebarkan bubuk Floo sambil berkata 'Potter Manor' dengan jelas dan dalam beberapa detik kalian akan mendarat di perapian rumahku," jelas Harry panjang lebar.

Dudley mengangguk-angguk walau ia sendiri sebenarnya masih tidak begitu mengerti apa yang Harry jelaskan padanya.

Terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga, suaranya bergema sampai ke ruang tengah. Bersamaan dengan suara kikikan yang semakin lama semakin mendekat dan terdengar jelas.

Lily memekik kaget begitu melihat Harry berdiri di ruang tenga dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan bibir menipis. Ini tidak akan bagus.

"Apa yang aku dan ibumu katakan tentang pergi tanpa pamit Lily Potter?" tanya Harry pelan namun tajam.

Kring!

Harry mengangkat jarinya, meminta Lily untuk menahan jawabannya dulu sementara ia merogoh bagian dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Hermione meminta Harry dan Ron untuk membeli ponsel agar lebih mudah dan cepat untuk dihubungi. Harry tentu dapat belajar menggunakan ponsel dengan cepat, tapi Ron lain lagi ceritanya. Butuh lebih dari seminggu bagi Hermione dan Luna untuk mengajari Ron cara menggunakan ponsel.

"Halo? Oh, Hermione,"

Wajah Lily langsung memucat begitu mendengar nama ibunya tersayang.

"Ya aku menemukan Lily...bukan, bukan di rumah Ginny atau Ron...Hermione, tenanglah dulu..."

Lily berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, dia tau dia dalam masalah besar kini. Fiona memandang sepupunya khawatir.

"...di rumah Dudley...yeah...oh, tunggu," Harry menjauhkan ponselnya lalu menoleh lagi pada Lily, "Ibumu ingin bicara denganmu,"

Lily mengeluh, "Kenapa tidak di rumah saja?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, "Ibumu bilang sekarang," Harry menyodorkan ponselnya yang Lily terima dengan ragu-ragu. Takut lebih tepatnya.

"Hei Mum," cicit Lily pelan, sangat pelan. Ia terdiam sejenak, sambil sesekali melirik Harry, meminta bantuan. Sepertinya Hermione menceramahinya.

"Maaf Mum. Aku—lupa," gumam Lily.

"LUPA? LUPA? LILY EMMA POTTER! TAUKAH KAU IBUMU INI HAMPIR SAJA JANTUNGAN?" jeritan Hermione terdengar jelas dan membuat semua orang melonjak. Lily sampai menjauhkan ponsel Harry dari telinganya, Harry meringis, Dudley dan Fiona melotot.

Harry menggeleng-geleng, ia yakin ceramah Hermione pasti akan tetap berlanjut saat Lily menginjakan kaki di rumah. Ia memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Dudley.

"Dudley, besok aku dan James akan pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sekolah. Kau dan Fiona mau ikut?" tanya Harry.

Dudley segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Lily ke Harry. "Besok? Bukankah ini masih terlalu cepat untuk membeli kebutuhan sekolah?"

"Yeah, James memang akan pergi bulan september nanti dan daftar bukunya pun belum datang, tapi aku berjanji padanya untuk membelikannya tongkat untuk hadiah ulangtahunnya yang kesebelas," jelas Harry.

Dudley melirik Fiona yang kini menatapnya penuh harap. Ia menghela nafas, "Sepertinya Fiona ingin pergi. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengantar, Caroline juga ada janji dengan orangtuanya,"

"Oh ayolah Daddy! Aku ingin pergi," rengek Fiona.

Harry tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menjemput Fiona kemari lalu mengantarnya kembali ke sini,"

Dudley menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," ujarnya jujur.

Harry melambaikan tangan, "Omong kosong Dudley, itu tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak sendiri, Hermione dan beberapa temanku akan ikut serta, jadi Fiona bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dunia barunya," Harry mengedipkan matanya pada Fiona yang langsung nyengir lebar. Dengan ini Harry telah masuk dalam daftar orang terfavorit Fiona.

"Baiklah," Dudley menghle nafas, "Jangan nakal Fiona,"

"YIPPIIEE!" Fiona berseru senang lalu memeluk Dudley erat-erat. "Aku menyayangimu!"

Lily menghela nafas setelah menutup ponselnya, cemberut. Ia menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali pada Harry. "Mum bilang kita harus segera pulang," gumamnya pelan.

"Dan?"

"Dan aku tidak boleh mengunjungi perpustakaan keluarga Black _dan _Potter selama _dua minggu_. Ini penyiksaan!" keluh Lily.

Harry terkekeh, "Itu kan karena kesalahanmu sendiri Lily,"

"Aku tau," gerutu Lily.

"Sebaiknya kami pulang sekarang. Maaf sudah mengganggu Dud," ujar Harry, Lily sudah berdiri di sisinya.

Dudley mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa. Jadi jam berapa kau akan menjemput Fio besok?"

Lily bertukar pandangan dengan Fiona, keduanya nyengir lebar. Sama-sama terlihat senang dan tidak sabar menanti hari esok.

Harry melirik putrinya itu, "Jam 10 mungkin," jawabnya pada Dudley.

"Tentu, terima kasih sebelumnya Harry,"

"Sama-sama Big D," Harry nyengir.

* * *

><p><strong>an : ahhh terima kasih banyak untuk semua reviewnya! Author benar-benar terharu nih hihihihi. sekali lagi, makasih banget buat semua reviewnya xD**


	6. Meet The Weasleys

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JKR. oh, but i own Fiona Dursley here xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Meet The Weasleys<strong>

James mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika mendengar bahwa anak dari sepupu ayahnya akan ikut ke Diagon Alley bersama keluarganya. Siapa itu namanya? Fiona Dursley? Yeah, Fiona Dursley. Putri dari pria yang waktu itu ikut makan malam bersama keluarganya. Kalau James tidak salah ingat nama pria itu Dudley Dursley, nama yang aneh menurut James.

"Dia anak yang manis sekali," ujar Lily pada kakak laki-lakinya itu pada saat mereka sarapan bersama di meja makan.

James menyendokkan sereal ke mulutnya, tampak tidak peduli dengan topik obrolan mereka pagi ini. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak acuh.

Lily mengangguk dengan semangat, tidak menyadari sikap tidak-ingin-peduli yang diperlihatkan James. "Benar! Kau juga pasti akan menyukainya," Lily bersenandung riang. Ia memang selalu ingin memiliki saudara perempuan.

James mengunyah sarapannya tanpa selera. Menyukainya? Hell no.

Hermione muncul dari balik pintu sembari menggendong Sirius kemudian mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi tinggi. "James, janji padaku kau tidak akan menjahili Fiona. Bagaimana pun juga dia sepupumu," kata Hermione tajam pada putra tertuanya itu.

"Yeah Mum, aku berjanji," _toh aku tidak peduli padanya_, lanjut James dalam hati.

Hermione menatap James tidak percaya, tapi tidak berkata apa pun lagi saat ia menyadari tidak ada kilatan jahil di mata James seperti biasanya. Hermione pun kembali sibuk menyuapi Sirius.

"Pagi," sapa Harry pada keluarganya, ia mengecup pipi Sirius sekilas lalu beralih pada Hermione. "Pagi _wife_," bisiknya sambil nyengir.

Hermione tersenyum, "Pagi _husband,_" bisiknya.

Terdengar paduan suara 'iuhh' dan 'yuck' dari James dan Lily saat Harry menutup jarak di antara dirinya dan Hermione. "Aku kehilangan selera makanku," gerutu James sambil menjauhkan mangkuknya. Lily melakukan hal yang sama.

Harry dan Hermione tertawa melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. Harry mengacak-acak rambut James saat melewatinya, ia mengambil kursi tepat di samping James. "Kalau kalian berdua sudah selesai sarapan, sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap-siap. Kita akan menjemput Fiona kira-kira setengah jam lagi," kata Harry, meraih Daily Prophet yang masih tergulung rapi dan membukanya.

"Tentu!" sahut Lily yang dengan bersemangat langsung melompat turun dari kursinya dan berlari ke kamarnya.

James mengeluh pelan, "Haruskah aku ikut? Aku bisa pergi ke The Burrow dan berangkat bersama Zach dan Paman Ron," kata James.

"Tidak James, kau akan ikut dengan kita. Kau harus mengenal sepupumu ini," jawab Hermione.

"Dengarkan ibumu James dan segera bersiap-siap," tambah Harry tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Daily Prophet.

James cemberut, ia turun dari kursi dan berjalan ogah-ogahan meninggalkan ruang makan. Harry melirik putra tertuanya lalu beralih menatap Hermione. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, dia bersikap seperti itu sejak aku memberitaunya tentang Fiona. Mungkin dia tidak suka ada orang lain ikut dengan kita hari ini,"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tapi Fiona itu _sepupu _James, bukan orang lain,"

"Bagi James, Fiona tetap orang asing kan. Mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya,"

Harry menghela nafas, "Mungkin itu benar. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Hermione tersenyum, "Aku yakin semuanya akan segera berubah seiring waktu. Mungkin mereka akan menjadi teman akrab saat Fiona mulai bersekolah,"

"Aku harap itu benar,"

* * *

><p>Fiona mematut-matut dirinya di depan kaca. <em>T-shirt<em> berwarna putih dengan sedikit manik-manik di bagian dadanya dan rok bermotif bunga berwarna abu-abu melekat di badannya, rambut pirang sebahunya dibiarkannya terurai. Ia memakai sebuah sepatu _flat_ berwarna _pink_ dengan garis-garis putih yang manis. Fiona terlihat puas dengan penampilannya sendiri.

"Fiona! Mereka di sini!" teriak Dudley dari bawah.

"Sebentar Dad!" Fiona meraih tas selempangnya yang berada di atas meja dan segera berlari ke bawah. Ia tersenyum melihat Lily yang melambai penuh semangat padanya. Lalu matanya bertemu dengan mata seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Anak itu memiliki rambut cokelat yang berantakan sedangkan matanya—nafas Fiona sedikit tertahan melihat mata hijau anak itu. Mata yang sama dengan mata Lily.

Akhirnya James bisa bertemu dengan Fiona yang terus Lily ceritakan padanya selama dua puluh empat jam terakhir. Awalnya James tidak terlalu peduli, tapi ketika Lily menyikutnya dan menunjuk pada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menuruni tangga, gestur tubuhnya langsung berubah. Rambut pirangnya terurai sempurna membingkai wajahnya dan terlihat agak kontras dengan mata biru-kehijauan yang dimilikinya. James terpesona.

Lily dan Fiona saling berpelukan. Lily menarik Fiona mendekati keluarganya yang sudah menunggunya. "Fiona, kenalkan ini—"

Sebelum Lily menyelesaikan kalimatnya, James sudah berdiri tepat di depan Fiona sambil memamerkan senyuman lebarnya. James mengulurkan tangannya, "James Potter," ujarnya.

Harry, Hermione dan Lily melongo melihat perubahan mood James yang drastis. Fiona mengulum senyum, ia membalas uluran tangan James. "Fiona,"

"Jadi, kau Kelahiran-Muggle ya?" tanya James dengan nada bicara—yang menurut Lily—sok ramah.

Fiona mengangguk tidak yakin, "Yeah. Kau tau kan orangtuaku bukan penyihir,"

"Jangan khawatir, ibuku juga Kelahiran-Muggle dan salah satu penyihir terbaik di generasinya," ujar James, masih dengan senyuman dan nada sok-ramah.

Adegan ini sukses membuat dagu Harry, Hermione dan Lily jatuh berguling-guling di lantai. Dudley memandang keluarga Potter ini dengan khawatir, _apa ada yang salah dengan putriku?_ Batinnya. "Emm—Harry?"

Harry mengatupkan rahangnya dengan suara 'klak' yang cukup keras. "Umm—maaf Dud," gumamnya pelan, lalu berjalan menuju perapian dan menyalakan apinya.

Dudley menatap perapian itu, "Kau—berencana menggunakan—itu?"

Harry mengangguk, "Floo lebih baik daripada Apparate, hanya sedikit berdebu saja," ia nyengir pada Dudley lalu menatap Hermione. "Bagaimana kalau kau dan Sirius dulu?"

"Langsung ke Diagon Alley atau ke The Burrow?"

James langsung menoleh, "The Burrow! _Please_ Mum, Dad,"

Harry menghela nafas, tersenyum pada James, "Okay, The Burrow. Mungkin lebih baik kita titipkan Sirius pada Molly,"

Hermione mengangguk mengerti lalu melangkah masuk ke perapian. Hermione mengambil bubuk Floo yang disodorkan Harry lalu berkata dengan jelas dan keras, "The Burrow!"

"Apa itu The Burrow?" tanya Dudley.

"Rumah keluarga Weasley. Tentu kau ingat Ron kan?"

"Oh, tidak mungkin aku melupakannya. Dan kedua kakak kembarnya," gumam Dudley setengah menggerutu. Harry terkekeh.

Fiona memekik ketika melihat api itu menjilat tubuh Hermione kemudian menghilang. "Dia terbakar!" serunya panik.

Lily terkekeh, "Tidak Fiona. Itu—"

"Mum hanya berpindah tempat menggunakan bubuk Floo. Sama sekali tidak berbahaya, hanya sedikit kotor," potong James sambil nyengir. Lily menoleh pada James yang sudah menurutnya sudah mencuri kesempatannya untuk menjawab keingintahuan Fiona dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan terlihat sedikit terganggu.

"Seperti kata James tadi, ini sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau kau berikutnya?" tanya Harry berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya pada sikap James yang mengingatkan Harry pada cerita Remus dan Sirius saat mereka masih hidup. Cerita tentang James Potter dan Lily Evans saat mereka masih di Hogwarts.

Fiona terlihat ragu untuk melangkah masuk ke perapian.

Dudley berbisik pada Harry, "Kau yakin ini aman?"

"Percayalah padaku Dudley, ini aman. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan istri dan anakku masuk ke dalam perapian," jawab Harry. Dudley hanya mengangguk-angguk.

James berjalan melewati Fiona dan masuk ke perapian. "Lihat? Sama sekali tidak panas atau pun sakit," kata James pada Fiona.

Fiona menatap James dan api yang masih menyala-nyala di bawahnya bergantian. "Tapi—aku—"

James mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry, "Dia terlihat takut Dad, bagaimana kalau aku dan Fiona pergi bersamaan?" tanya James.

Harry dan Lily melongo melihat ekspresi serius James. Harry mengangguk, "Yeah, kurasa itu ide bagus," lalu ia menoleh pada Fiona, "Masuklah, ini aman dan aku janji kau tidak akan merasakan apapun. Well, mungkin akan terasa seperti digelitik tapi ini aman,"

Fiona menatap Harry ragu, tapi ia mengambil langkah demi langkah hingga akhirnya berada di perapian bersama James. James tersenyum, ia meraih bubuk Floo dari Harry lalu meraih tangan Fiona dan menggenggamnya erat. Fiona balas menggenggamnya. Senyum James berkembang semakin lebar sebelum ia menebarkan bubuknya dan berkata dengan jelas dan lantang, "The Burrow!"

Lily masih menatap perapian tidak percaya. Cara James memperlakukan Fiona tadi terlalu—terlalu aneh bagi Lily. "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Sepertinya James menyukai Fiona,"

"Kupikir juga begitu," Harry menoleh pada Dudley lalu menepuk bahunya pelan, "Walaupun jahil, James anak yang baik. Dia pasti bisa menjaga Fiona," ujarnya dengan tampang serius.

Wajah Dudley memucat, "Apa maksudmu?"

Harry hanya nyengir.

* * *

><p>James dan Fiona mendarat di perapian The Burrow dengan selamat. Fiona masih terlihat shock, ia meraba tubuhnya dan menghela nafas lega ketika menyadari tidak ada satu bagian dari tubuhnya yang tertinggal. James tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah Fiona.<p>

"Ah bajuku kotor!" keluh Fiona.

"Tenang, Mum akan membersihkan baju kita," James menarik Fiona keluar dari perapian.

Fiona melihat ke sekeliling. The Burrow ternyata adalah sebuah rumah yang terlihat sudah tua dan yang jelas _sangat_ ramai. Fiona melihat Hermione duduk di salah satu sofa bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang dan seorang wanita berambut merah terang.

James meminta Hermione membersihkan bajunya dan baju Fiona.

"Biar aku," kata wanita dengan rambut merah terang sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan dalam beberapa ayunan, baju James dan Fiona kembali bersih. Fiona takjub melihatnya.

"Terima kasih Bibi Ginny," ujar James riang.

Ginny tersenyum, "Sama-sama James," lalu ia menoleh pada Fiona dan kembali menatap James, tersenyum penuh arti. "Siapa ini James? Pacarmu?"

Wajah James dan Fiona langsung berubah merah. Ginny tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tidak perlu serius sepert itu James,"

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau senang sekali menggoda James, Ginny," kata wanita berambut pirang sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Oh ayolah Luna, lihat ekspresinya. Lucu sekali bukan!"

Luna memutar matanya lalu tersenyum pada Fiona, "Kau pasti Fiona. Hermione sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu. Aku Luna Weasley, senang bertemu denganmu,"

Fiona mengangguk, "Senang bertemu denganmu," wajahnya masih terasa panas.

"Kau menyukainya kan Jamie?" Ginny nyengir, masih asyik menggoda James.

Hermione dan Luna memutar matanya, tapi tetap menatap James penuh arti. Wajah James semakin memerah, membuat ketiganya langsung tertawa.

"Diamlah kalian!" James menarik Fiona menjauh, "Ayo Fiona, aku kenalkan pada sepupu-sepupuku,"

Tawa ketihanya malah semakin keras. "Hei James! Ngomong-ngomong, itu pilihan yang bagus!"

James melirik Fiona, "Maaf soal itu," wajah James masih memerah.

Fiona tersenyum, "Tidak apa, dia hanya bercanda kan,"

James menghela nafas, "Yang benar saja," gerutunya, "Itu tadi adalah Ginny Malfoy, adik perempuan dari suami Bibi Luna yang tadi kau temui," jelas James. Lalu mereka sampai di halaman The Burrow yang ternyata sangat luas. James menyikut Fiona pelan lalu menunjuk ke atas.

Mata Fiona membulat melihat orang-orang yang terbang di atas sapu. "Itu adalah sepupu-sepupuku," kata James. Lalu ia melambai dan berteriak, "Hoii! Aku ikut!"

"Hey James!"

"Hoi Jamie!"

Semua pengendara sapu itu turun dengan kecepatan yang membuat Fiona langsung bersembunyi di balik James. "Tenang Fio, mereka tidak akan menabrakmu," ujar James, berusaha menyembunyikan cengirannya.

James menyambut orang-orang yang segera melompat turun dari sapunya dan berlari mendekati James serta Fiona, masih menenteng sapunya masing-masing.

"_Well, well_, aku tidak tau kau sudah punya pacar James," pria tinggi berambut merah itu melirik Fiona, matanya berkilat jahil.

James memutar mata, "_Please_ Paman George, ini sepupuku, Fiona. Dia seorang Kelahiran-Muggle,"

"Kelahiran Muggle? Ah, kau dan ayahmu punya selera yang sama Jamie," sebelum James sempat protes, George sudah menoleh pada Fiona, "Hai, aku George Weasley. Senang bertemu denganmu,"

Fiona terlihat bingung, "Aku—emm—aku Fiona Dursley,"

"Jangan hiraukan adikku ini, dia memang jahil," kata seorang pria yang juga berambut merah, di wajahnya terdapat bekas luka. "Aku Bill Weasley. Senang bertemu denganmu Fiona,"

James memperkenalkan Fiona pada seluruh orang yang berada di sana. "Mari kita mulai dari yang berambut merah. Kau sudah tau Paman George dan Paman Bill. Nah, yang rambutnya dikuncir itu Paman Charlie lalu ada Paman Ron, Paman Percy dan Paman Draco. Lalu ada Zach, Louis dan Scorpius Malfoy,"

"Hey James, ambil sapumu kita main Quidditch! Lima lawan lima," ujar Zach dengan semangat sambil kembali menaiki sapunya dan menyusul saudara-saudaranya yang sudah melayang dengan sapu mereka masing-masing.

"Tentu!" James menoleh pada Fiona, "Kau ikut?"

Fiona menggeleng, "Kurasa aku akan disini saja," katanya singkat sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa itu Quidditch.

James mengangguk singkat lalu berlari ke dalam, tidak lama kemudian ia sudah kembali keluar dengan sapu di tangan kanannya dan Lily yang mengikuti tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Kakakku tidak berbuat bodoh kali ini?" tanya Lily saat ia sudah berdiri di samping Fiona.

Fiona tertawa, "Tidak, dia malah mengenalkanku pada sepupu-sepupumu,"

"Semua?"

"Hanya yang sedang bermain sapu," jawab Fiona. "Hey Lily, apa itu Quidditch?"

"Olahraga, seperti—umm—seperti sepakbola. Hanya saja menggunakan sapu dan dimainkan oleh tuhuj orang. Satu Keeper, satu Seeker, dua Beater dan tiga Chaser. Keeper, tentu saja, menjaga ketiga gawang sementara Chaser berusaha memasukkan Quaffle—bola berwarna merah besar yang dipegang Scorpius di sana—ke dalam salah satu lingkaran, setiap Quaffle yang dimasukkan ke salah satu lingkaran itu bernilai sepuluh poin. Beater bertugas untuk menjaga anggota timnya dari dua bola Bludger, bola gila berwarna hitam yang sangat senang menghantam pemain. Dan Seeker bertugas untuk menangkap Golden Snitch, bola kecil berwarna emas yang bernilai seratus lima puluh poin. Saat Snitch ditangkap, otomatis pertandingan langsung berakhir," jelas Lily panjang lebar.

Fiona mengangguk-angguk, "Jadi selama Snitch belum ditangkap berarti pertandingan tetap berlangsung?"

Lily mengangguk sambil menjentikkan jarinya, "Tepat sekali,"

Mereka berdua duduk di atas rerumputan sambil menonton para lelaki itu bemain Quidditch sampai Hermione memanggil mereka berdua untuk kembali ke dalam. Fiona melihat Sirius kecil bermain bersama beberapa anak lain. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada sepupu-sepupuku yang lain," kata Lily sambil bersenandung riang.

Langkah Fiona berhenti, "Masih ada lagi?"

Lily nyengir, "Masih banyak yang belum kau kenal dari keluarga Weasley,"

* * *

><p>Satu jam berada di The Burrow membuat kepala Fiona terasa agak pening. Bagaimana tidak? Anggota keluarga Weasley itu sangat banyak. Tapi yeah, Fiona sudah bisa mengenali mereka. Terutama yang tidak berambut merah seperti Paman Draco, Bibi Fleur, Bibi Audrey, Bibi Angelina, Bibi Luna, Dominique, Scorpius, Molly dan Rae. Tentunya Fiona bisa membedakan Mr dan Mrs Weasley—yang bersikeras meminta Fiona untuk memanggil mereka Grandad dan Granma—karena mereka yang tertua, Bill dengan bekas lukanya dan Charlie dengan rambut panjangnya.<p>

Fiona melihat foto keluarga Weasley saat mereka masih jauh lebih muda. Ia melihat seorang yang sangat mirip dengan George. Saat Fiona menanyakan itu pada Dominique, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah drastis. "Itu Paman Fred, saudara kembar Paman George. Dia meninggal saat perang," itu jawaban dari Dominique dan Fiona tidak pernah lagi menyinggung tentang George.

Harry memutuskan untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley menggunakan Apparate. "Aku tidak ingin terlihat," katanya sambil mengambil sebuah jubah yang memiliki tudung kepala, begitu pula dengan Hermione dan Ron. Fiona tidak tau kenapa, tapi sepertinya mereka akan segera mengetahuinya.

Hermione tersenyum pada Fiona, "Jangan pernah melepaskan tanganku sampai kita sampai di Diagon Alley," ujarnya lembut. Fiona mengangguk.

Crack!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading (and review) xD<strong>


	7. Gringgots, Ollivanders and

**Disclaimer : i own nothing but the plot and several OC. **

* * *

><p><strong>Gringgots, Ollivanders and...<strong>

* * *

><p>Fiona sempat mengira gang sempit dan gelap inilah Diagon Alley yang dia dengar dari Lily atau dia baca dari buku pemberian Lily dan Hermione. Tapi ketika Lily tertawa dan berkata ini bukan Diagon Alley, Fiona mendesah lega dan nyengir.<p>

Ternyata mereka berada di sebuah tempat yang Ron sebut Knockturn Alley, sisi lain dari Diagon Alley. "Jarang sekali ada orang kemari, apalagi setelah perang. Karena itulah, kita ber-Apparate ke sini," ujarnya.

Mereka pun segera keluar dari tempat itu dan sampai di sebuah jalanan yang ramai, dipenuhi orang-orang yang terlihat memakai jubah panjang atau topi kerucut atau membawa tongkat. Untuk pertama kalinya Fiona melihat satu jalanan penuh penyihir dan toko-toko aneh.

"Selamat datang di Diagon Alley," ujar James memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Hal pertama yang Fiona lihat di Diagon Alley adalah sebuah bangunan besar yang cukup megah dimana banyak sekali orang keluar masuk darinya, beberapa sambil menghitung koin-koin emas. Fiona menyadari itu adalah Gringgots Wizarding Bank.

"Aku akan ke Flourish and Blotts, kalian akan ke Gringgots dulu kan?" tanya Hermione.

Harry mengangguk, "Tentu, aku tidak yakin uang di kantongku cukup untuk membeli tongkat James. Kau pergilah Hermione, aku akan menyusulmu,"

"Aku ikut denganmu Mum!" sahut Lily dengan semangat.

Ron memutar mata, "Dia benar-benar anak Hermione," gumamnya pelan.

Zach dan James tertawa, Harry menggeleng-geleng sambil nyengir sedangkan Lily dan Hermione mendelik Ron tajam.

"Jangan hiraukan dia. Apa kau ikut dengan kami Fiona?" tanya Hermione pada Fiona, menghiraukan cengiran lebar Ron dan Harry.

"Sebaiknya Fiona ikut denganku dulu. Dudley memberiku uang jadi aku ingin menukarkannya dengan Galleon untuknya," Harry tersenyum pada Fiona.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu,"

"Sampai nanti Fiona," kata Lily lalu berbisik, "Kalau James melakukan sesuatu padamu bilang saja padaku,"

Fiona terkikik, "Aku yakin itu tidak akan terjadi. Sampai nanti, aku akan menyusulmu setelah ini,"

Sementara Lily dan Hermione pergi ke Flourish and Blotts untuk memenuhi 'Lapar-Buku' mereka (istilah Ron), Harry, Ron, James, Zach dan Fiona masuk ke dalam Gringgots setelah Ron dan James menegur James dan Zach yang hendak berlari ke arah sebuah toko yang berada di ujung Diagon Alley.

"Kita bisa pergi ke toko Paman George nanti!" kata Harry. James dan Zach cemberut.

Fiona sedikit terkejut melihat para goblin yang berlalu lalang atau yang sedang bekerja di balik meja mereka. Fiona memang sudah membaca tentang goblin, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka ternyata goblin terlihat cukup mengerikan. Tanpa sadar Fiona menempel kepada Harry.

Harry tersenyum melihatnya dan merangkul Fiona lalu berbisik padanya, "Aku juga sedikit takut ketika aku pertama kali datang ke sini,"

Fiona mendongak menatap Harry yang tersenyum padanya dan menempel semakin erat padanya. Ron terkekeh melihatnya. Dan mereka pun berhenti di depan meja seorang goblin.

"Kau pergilah duluan Ron, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal," kata Harry, mempersilahkan Ron untuk mendahuluinya.

Ron mengangguk, "Tentu, kita bertemu setelah ini di toko George. Ayo Zach,"

Zach mengedip pada James yang balas nyengir, mata keduanya berkilat jahil, membuat Ron, Harry dan Fiona menatap mereka bedua curiga. "Apa?" tanya James dengan nada polos.

Harry menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mulai mengurus segala keperluannya segera setelah Ron dan Zach menghilang bersama seorang goblin. "Aku Harry Potter aku ingin mengambil uang dari lemari besi keluarga Potter dan menukar ini dengan Galleon,"

Sementara Harry dan si goblin mengobrol dan mengurus beberapa hal, Fiona asyik memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kau menemaniku membeli tongkat? Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya," ajak James.

"Aku tidak tau, aku berjanji pada Lily akan menyusulnya setelah ini," ujar Fiona ragu. Tentu dia ingin ikut dengan James dan melihat bagaimana seorang penyihir memilih tongkat sihirnya, tapi di lain pihak dia juga sudah berjanji pada Lily.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Flourish and Blotts setelahnya, aku berjanji," usul James, "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Fiona menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk semangat, "Ya, tentu,"

"Kita akan membeli tongkat di Ollivander's. Setelah itu, kita bisa ke toko Paman George lalu ke Florean Fortescues' untuk makan es krim dan Mum ingin membelikanku dan Lily jubah resmi di Madam Malkins," James menjelaskan rencana mereka hari ini panjang lebar. Dan ternyata, belum selesai sampai di situ.

"Dan aku ingin sekali mampir di Qudditch Quality Supplies, karena kudengar Firebolt-S sudah dipasarkan. Oh ya, Firebolt itu merk sapu terbang dan Firebolt adalah salah satu yang terbaik di dunia. Setelah itu mungkin aku akan mampir untuk membeli serum untuk Padfoot, burung hantuku. Ah ya, Dad memberimu burung hantu kan? Kau sudah memberinya nama?"

Fiona mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "Yeah, itu burung hantu yang sangat cantik. aku menamainya Rowena,"

"Rowena? Dari Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Fiona mengangguk, "Aku pikir itu nama yang cantik dan Rowena menyukainya,"

Harry berbalik, tersenyum melihat James dan Fiona bisa mengobrol dengan akrab. Ternyata kekhawatirannya tentang James yang mungkin akan menjahili Fiona terus menerus tidak terjadi, syukurlah.

Harry menghampiri keponakannya itu dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci emas serta kantung kecil yang berisi beberapa Galleon, Sickle dan Knut. Setelah itu, Harry, James dan Fiona serta seorang goblin menaiki sebuah kereta (yang mengingatkan Fiona pada Roller Coaster di taman bermain) untuk memasuki sebuah lemari besi.

Fiona menganga tidak percaya ketika melihat isi dari lemari besi itu. Gunungan emas terlihat memenuhi lemari besi itu. "Ini—ini semua—milikmu?"

"Sebenarnya," James menghela nafas, "Ini adalah gabungan dari harta keluarga Potter, keluarga Black dan hadiah-hadiah yang Mum dan Dad terima setelah perang,"

"Perang?"

James tersenyum kecil, "Kau akan tau nanti,"

Segera setelah Harry selesai mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan di lemari besi tersebut, mereka kembali ke permukaan dan keluar dari Gringgots.

Harry menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada James, "Aku akan menyusul ibumu, tidak apa-apa kan?"

James mengangguk semangat, "Tentu Dad, aku bukan anak kecil lagi," James menoleh pada Fiona, "Kau ikut denganku kan?"

"Tentu," sahut Fiona, tidak kalah semangat.

"Kau yakin akan ikut James Fio? Tidak ingin menemui Lily dulu?" tanya Harry.

Fiona mengangguk, "James berjanji akan mengantarku ke tempat Lily setelahnya,"

Harry melirik James setengah tidak percaya. James nyengir polos. "Baiklah," Harry menghela nafas pelan, "Tepati janjimu James,"

"Pasti Dad," jawab James.

James dan Fiona mengamati Harry menjauh, sebelum James menarik tangan Fiona ke arah berlawanan, melewati Magical Menagerie, Gambol & Japes, Second-Hand Robe Shop dan akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah toko.

Fiona membaca papan toko itu lambat-lambat _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._

"Dad bilang dulu toko ini terlihat lebih tua dan aneh," James memiringkan kepalanya, "Kurasa masih begitu sampai sekarang. Walau Dad bilang toko ini terlihat lebih baik dari dulu,"

"Hmm," tanggap Fiona ringan.

James mengangkat bahu, "Well, ayo masuk,"

James mendorong pintu itu dan suara bel pun terdengar. Fiona melihat seorang pria tua di balik meja mendongak dari perkamennya dan tersenyum pada kedua anak di hadapannya.

"Oh, halo Mr Potter. Kukira aku baru akan melihatmu beberapa minggu lagi," kata pria tua itu sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

James tersenyum, "Aku meminta Dad untuk membelikanku tongkat lebih awal, Mr Ollivanders,"

"Aku bisa melihat ayahmu mengabulkan permintaanmu itu Mr Potter dan bolehkah aku tau siapa gadis kecil di sampingmu itu Mr Potter?" Mr Ollivanders mengambil beberapa kotak dari salah satu rak dan menyimpannya di meja. Ia membuka salah satu kotak dan mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat lalu menyerahkannya pada James.

James menerima tongkat itu dan mengayunkannya pelan, "Ini sepupuku, Fiona Dursley, Kelahiran-Muggle," ia menyimpan lagi tongkat itu di ke dalam kotaknya. "Itu bukan tongkat untukku," jelas James pada Fiona yang terlihat bingung.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Fiona.

"Tongkat itu tidak memilih Mr Potter sebagai pemiliknya Miss Dursley," jawab Ollivander sambil menyerahkan tongkat yang lain pada James. "Kau tentu tau kan kalau tongkat yang memilih pemiliknya?"

Fiona mengangguk.

"Sebuah tongkat tidak akan berfungsi sempurna jika dipakai oleh seseorang yang bukan pemiliknya," Ollivander kembali menyerahkan sebuah tongkat pada James setelah tongkat sebelumnya tidak bereaksi apa-apa. "Walaupun begitu, aku menemukan kasus khusus pada Mr Potter dan Miss Granger,"

"Sekarang lebih dikenal dengan Mrs Potter," sahut James, terkekeh sambil menyerahkan tongkat yang dipegangnya dan menerima tongkat yang lain.

"Orangtuamu?" tanya Fiona lagi.

James mengangguk, "Aku mendengar dari Paman Ron kalau sewaktu mereka bertiga tinggal di tenda sebelum perang, tongkat Dad patah dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi, jadi Mum meminjamkan tongkatnya pada Dad. Dan anehnya, tongkat itu bekerja penuh di tangan Dad,"

"Wow, apa itu benar-benar kejadian langka?" Fiona terkagum-kagum.

"Itu kejadian yang sangat langka Miss Dursley. Aku sendiri tidak pernah percaya hal seperti itu bisa terjadi sampai aku melihatnya sendiri," sahut Ollivander lagi.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam James dan Fiona berada di dalam toko Ollivander. Akhirnya James bisa menemukan tongkat yang sesuai dengannya.

"Dua belas inci, Mahogany dengan sehelai bulu Hippogrif. Tongkat yang bagus," gumam Ollivander.

James menyerahkan keping-keping emas pada Ollivanders, mengambil tongkatnya dan segera menarik Fiona keluar dari Ollivander's. "Ayo, kita ke Flourish and Blotts," ajak James.

Dan tepat ketika mereka berdua melewati Florean Fortescue's, mereka mendengar seseorang (atau dua orang) memanggil mereka. James dan Fiona melihat ke sekeliling, mencari-cari sumber suara. Sampai mereka melihat, Draco dan Ginny Malfoy melambai dari dalam Florean Fortescue's.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya James dan Ginny bersamaan.

Draco terkekeh, "Hanya menikmati waktu libur kami dengan berduaan," Draco merangkul Ginny yang terkikik, membuat James dan Fiona berjengit melihanya. Draco nyengir jahil pada James, "Kau juga begitu kan?"

Pipi James dan Fiona memerah.

"Kami sepupu Paman Draco," keluh James.

"Ya, kami sepupu. Jadi itu—err—tidak mungkin," sambung Fiona.

Ginny melambaikan tangannya ringan, "Omong kosong. ngomong-ngomong, mana orangtuamu James?"

"Flourish and Blotts, seperti biasa," jawab James, terlihat ogah-ogahan.

Draco mengangguk-angguk, "Hermione dan Lily?"

"Pastinya," James dan Ginny berkata bersamaan lagi.

"Dan Harry ada di sana?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Yap," James dan Ginny mengangguk, keduanya menatap Draco aneh.

Draco menoleh pada Ginny, "Ketika kita melewati Flourish and Blotts tadi..."

Mata Ginny membulat, "Kerumunan orang..."

"Merlin!" keluh James dan Ginny.

"Huh?" Fiona memandang Ginny dan James bergantian.

"Kau akan mengerti setelah melihatnya sendiri Fiona," kata Draco, membaca kebingungan di wajah Fiona.

Fiona mengangguk ragu.

James, Draco dan Ginny mengeluh keras-keras melihat kerumunan di depan Flourish and Blott's. Fiona terlihat penasaran, apa yang membuat orang-orang itu berkerumun di depan Flourish and Blott's? Dan apa yang membuat mereka ingin sekali masuk ke sana?

"Sepertinya petugas Flourish and Blott's sudah mengunci pintu mereka," kata Ginny.

Draco mengangguk, "Sepertinya begitu. Tindakan yang cerdas,"

James menggerutu, "Tentu saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya kan,"

Draco nyengir, "Kau benar Jamie. Ayo, bantu aku melewati orang-orang ini. Ginny, sebaiknya kau tinggal di sini bersama Fiona," Ginny mengangguk setuju.

Fiona mengamati James dan Draco yang berusaha melewati kerumunan, lalu menoleh pada Ginny. "Ada apa?"

Ginny menghela nafas, "Orang-orang itu ingin sekali melihat dan berbicara pada Harry dan Hermione,"

"Apa mereka terkenal?"

Ginny terlihat terkejut, tapi melihat ekspresi Fiona, ia tau kalau Fiona tidak bercanda. "Tentu saja. Mereka berdua dan Ron, kau tau Ron kan?"

Fiona mengangguk.

"Well, mereka bertiga bisa dibilang pahlawan besar di dunia sihir kau tau? Bahkan patung mereka bertiga diabadikan di Hogwarts,"

"Wow," gumam Fiona, "Apa mereka benar-benar seterkenal itu? apa yang membuat mereka terkenal?"

"Mereka mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan, Harry mengalahkannya. Dan ya, mereka memang se-terkenal itu," jawab Ginny, "Ah itu mereka,"

Fiona kembali menoleh ke Flourish and Blott's, dimana Harry, Hermione dan Draco keluar diikuti James dan Lily yang cemberut. Kerumunan orang-orang itu masih berusaha mengikuti mereka, berusaha menarik perhatian mereka.

"Mr Potter! Mrs Potter!" "Miss Granger!" "Dia bukan Miss Granger lagi tolol! _Mrs Potter_!"

Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuat kerumunan itu berhenti bergerak sementara keluarga Potter terus melangkah mendekati Fiona dan Ginny. "Kami menghargai perhatian kalian semua, tapi harap mengerti kalau keluarga Potter di sini untuk urusan pribadi. Jadi _tolong_, beri mereka ruang. Terima kasih,"

"Kuberitau padamu Fiona, Keluarga Potter ini, sangat tidak menyukai perhatian," bisik Ginny. Fiona terkikik.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Lily dan James bersamaan, keduanya terlihat tidak senang.

Ginny dan Fiona nyengir polos, "Tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Kalian berhutang padaku karena membuatku kerja di hari libur seperti ini," gurau Draco.

Harry terkekeh, Hermione nyengir.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita ke toko George sekarang," kata Ginny.

* * *

><p>Ron nyengir lebar begitu melihat keluarga Potter plus Draco dan Ginny serta Fiona memasuki kantor George yang berada di lantai paling atas Sihir Sakti Weasley. Ia bisa menebak apa yang baru saja mereka alami begitu melihat ekspresi James dan Lily. "Lagi?" gurau Ron, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.<p>

James mendengus dan menggerutu.

"Yap," jawab Lily ogah-ogahan, melempar dirinya ke atas sofa dan menghela nafas lelah. Fiona duduk di sampingnya, menatap Lily khawatir.

Lily tersenyum kecil pada Fiona, "Oh!" Lily menepuk dahinya ringan sebelum membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku. "Aku membelikan ini untukmu. Umm—Mum yang membelinya, aku hanya memilih,"

Fiona memandang buku-buku itu dan Lily bergantian, "Ini—uangnya akan aku ganti," ujar Fiona sambil membuka tas-nya.

"Tidak!" sahut Lily cepat, "Tidak perlu, Mum tidak akan menerimanya, begitu juga aku,"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi Fio. Anggap saja ini hadiah kecil dariku dan Mum," tambah Lily, "Dan di buku ini," Lily menunjuk buku _Sejarah Sihir Modern: Edisi Revisi_, "Kau akan menemukan semua cerita kenapa Mum dan Dad bisa terjebak di Flourish and Blott's,"

"Dan kau akan menemukan namaku di sana!" sahut Ron dari seberang ruangan.

"Jangan pedulikan kakakku yang bodoh itu," kata Ginny sambil melambaikan tangannya ringan.

"Hei!" seru Ron, menatap Ginny kesal. "Hentikan itu!"

"Ayolah Weasley, Ginny hanya mengatakan kebenaran," gurau Draco, disusul tawa Harry, James dan Zach, serta gelengan kepala dari Hermione dan Lily.

Sementara Ron, Draco dan Ginny berdebat. James dan Zach mengajak Fiona serta Lily untuk turun ke bawah, menemui 'Profesor' mereka, George Weasley. Lily menolak, "Aku tidak ingin terlibat tindakan bodoh kalian!" itu alasan Lily. Dan ia terlihat sangat terkejut ketika Fiona justru menyetujui ajakan James dan Zach.

"Apa? aku hanya penasaran," kata Fiona.

Lily memutar mata dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dengan alasan 'melindungi Fiona'.

"Wah wah, ternyata para keponakan favoritku!" sambut George ketika mereka berempat turun dari kantor ke toko. George memeluk James dan Zach dengan gestur yang agak berlebihan, seakan mereka belum bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. Lalu George beralih memeluk Lily, "Dan keponakanku yang terlalu baik,"

Lily memutar mata, "Aku anggap itu pujian, Paman George,"

George melepas pelukannya, "Kau terlalu mirip Hermione, Lilykins. Sesekali tirulah kakakmu dan ledakkan toilet," kata George serius sambil menepk-nepuk pundak Lily. James dan Zach terbahak.

Lily menghela nafas keras, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi George sambil menggumam tidak jelas.

George beralih pada Fiona, "Dan kau keponakan terbaruku, aku berharap bisa menemukan sisi keonaranmu,"

"Kurasa itu tidak akan mungkin," sahut Fiona, "Tapi sesekali meledakkan toilet sepertinya tidak akan masalah,"

James, Zach dan George tersenyum lebar. "Itu baru semangat," ketiganya menepuk punggung Fiona pelan. Fiona terkekeh.

"Kurasa kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang lebih asyik dari meledakkan toilet di sini. James, Zach, bagaimana kalau kalian menunjukkan seluruh isi toko ini pada Fiona? Dan kita akan lihat apakah mungkin Fiona memiliki jiwa Marauder tersembunyi dalam dirinya," jelas George panjang lebar, matanya berkilat semangat.

"Marauder?"

"Kakekku, ayah baptis Dad, ayah Teddy dan seorang lagi bernama Peter Pettigrew memiliki sebuah grup pembuat keonaran yang paling terkenal sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts—"

"Mereka adalah _legenda_. Hanya si kembar Weasley yang bisa menandingi mereka," potong Zach.

"—hush Zach, aku sedang menjelaskan sesuatu!"

"Ups, sorry Jamie,"

James menghela nafas, "Anyway, mereka menyebut diri mereka Marauder. Dan benar kata Zach, mereka adalah legenda,"

"Kami semua mengagumi mereka," sambung Zach.

James dan Zach ternyata benar-benar mengenal Sihir Sakti Weasley, mereka bahkan hafal seluruh produk yang ada di dalamnya beserta fungsi, akibat hingga penawar yang sebagainya di gunakan. Ketika Fiona bertanya mengapa mereka bisa mengetahui tentang itu sebegitu banyak. James dan Zach menjawab dengan bangga, "Kami tumbuh bersamanya,"

Fiona memutar mata, namun ia tetap tertawa.

Ketika mereka berada di bagian permen, George menghampiri mereka dan menunjukkan sebuah permen pada Fiona. "Ini adalah Permen Lidah-Liar. Permen yang pernah membuat kakek-nenekmu heboh karena ayahmu memakannya," jelas George pada Fiona.

"Dad memakannya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Well, aku dan Fred 'menjatuhkannya secara tidak sengaja,'" George mengedip sekali pada Fiona sebelum kembali meninggalkan mereka sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Fiona memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa permen itu untuk Dudley.

"Mana Lily?" tanya James.

"Tadi aku melihatnya kembali ke atas, sepertinya Fiona sudah tidak butuh perlindungan lagi," jawab Zach, nyengir.

"Hei James! Zach!" Fiona berlari menghampiri James dan Zach, lalu menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada di tangannya.

"Bom ketawa? Untuk—" James menatap Fiona tidak percaya. Tapi ketika Fiona nyengir dan mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat, James dan Zach ikut nyengir lebar.

"Ayo!" ajak Zach semangat.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya George, heran melihat James, Zach dan Fiona melewatinya dengan terburu-buru. Ketika ketiga anak itu menjawab pertanyaan George hanya dengan cengiran lebar. George langsung berseru, "Aku ikut!"

Mereka mengendap-endap ke kantor George, membuka pintunya pelan hingga menyisakan celah kecil. Lalu Fiona menggelindingkan bom tertawa ke dalam ruangan dan James menutup pintu itu hingga rapat kembali.

DUAR!

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

James, Zach, Fiona dan George terkekeh geli. Mereka segera berlari ke arah toko ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam ruangan.

"Hahaha! James! Hahaha!"

"Zachary! Hahaha! Weasley! Hahaha!"

"Aku tidak...Hahaha...percaya...hahaha...Fiona...HAHAHAHA!"

George menepuk-nepuk bahu Fiona dengan gestur bangga, bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca bahagia. "Akhirnya Marauder cewek pertama dalam sejarah,"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. <strong>


	8. Letters I : Fiona and Lily

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and several OC**

**a/n: chapter yang satu ini mungkin chapter paling pendek yang pernah aku buat,isinya cuma tentang surat-surat dari Lily untuk Fiona atau sebaliknya. enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Letters I : Fiona and Lily<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fiona,<em>

_Apa aku sudah gila atau kau memang benar-benar memiliki 'jiwa Marauder' seperti yang James, Zach dan Paman George ceritakan? Apa memang kau yang memasang Bom Ketawa itu kemarin?_

_Jujur, aku tidak begitu percaya dengan apa yang James, Zach atau Paman George katakan. Aku sendiri tidak begitu percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Bisa tolong kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Fiona? Apa kau benar-benar akan menjadi anggota Marauder seperti yang James katakan? Aku benar-benar berharap tidak._

_Lily._

_Ps: apa menyukai buku yang kuberikan? Aku masih punya banyak kalau kau mau pinjam._

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Sebenarnya kemarin itu aku yang memasang Bom Ketawa itu, awalnya sih aku hanya ingin menguji Bom Ketawa itu dan melihat efeknya. Dan karena aku merasa tidak enak kalau mengujinya di toko, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengujinya pada kalian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu Lils, _please_ jangan marah. Dan...kurasa aku memang memiliki jiwa Marauder, sedikit, _well_, mungkin banyak, aku tidak yakin. Aku memang senang menjahili orang._

Anyway_, aku benar-benar menyukai buku-buku itu, bahkan aku baru saja menyelesaikan buku _Sejarah Sihir Modern_. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa banyak orang mengenal orangtuamu dan Paman Ron. Sekarang aku baru mulai membaca buku _Mantra Praktis dan Sederhana_._

_Fiona._

* * *

><p><em>Fiona,<em>

_APA? Jadi kau otak dari semua kejadian itu? Merlin, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar memiliki jiwa Marauder. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mulai mempersiapkan mentalku mulai sekarang karena anggota Marauder sekarang sudah genap empat orang (kau, James, Zach dan Fred, anak Paman George). Dan aku minta satu hal padamu, please, jangan terlibat keonaran terlalu banyak._

_Aku senang kau menyukai buku-buku itu. kalau kau butuh apa pun, kau bisa datang ke rumahku menggunakan Floo. Dad sudah memberimu bubuk Floo kan?_

_Lily._

_Ps: James menyampaikan salam untukmu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia menyampaikan salamnya sendiri dan menyuratimu._

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Tentu, aku berjanji padamu aku tidak akan terlibat keonaran terlalu banyak. Mungkin satu atau dua dalam satu bulan, tidak terlalu banyak kan?_

_Ya, Paman Harry sudah memberiku banyak bubuk Floo dan aku sudah menaruhnya di tempat yang aman dari adikku, Jason, dan ibuku. Sampaikan juga salamku pada James ya, juga Sirius, Paman Harry dan Bibi Hermione._

_Fiona._

* * *

><p><em>Fiona,<em>

_Hey Fio! Libur musim panas dimulai minggu depan, Dad memintaku untuk mengajakmu menjemput Teddy yang akan pulang dari Hogwarts minggu ini. Dad pikir kau pasti akan senang melihat Hogwarts Express dan Platform 9 ¾, aku juga berpikir begitu._

_Jadi, apa kau mau ikut_? Please_ bilang kau mau._

_Lily._

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Melihat Hogwarts Express? Tentu aku mau! Aku sangat ingin melihat Hogwarts Express dan Platform 9 ¾ secara langsung. Sebaiknya aku segera meminta ijin pada orangtuaku. Aku benar-benar bersemangat!_

_Fiona._

_Ps: kalau pun aku tidak mendapat ijin, aku pasti akan menyelinap keluar._

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Dad bilang aku boleh ikut! Bahkan Dad sendiri yang akan menemaniku ke King's Cross. Dad juga bilang sebaiknya kita bertemu di sana. Oh Lily, aku benar-benar tidak sabar!_

_Fiona._

* * *

><p><em>Fiona,<em>

_Yeiy!_

_Dad bilang kita bertemu di King's Cross sekitar jam 3 sore. James juga akan ikut, dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Teddy. Sampai ketemu akhir minggu nanti!_

_Lily._

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading :)<strong>


	9. Platform 9  , Hogwarts Express and Teddy

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and several OC :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Platform 9 ¾, Hogwarts Express and Teddy Lupin<strong>

"Dad! Apa tidak sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Fiona untuk kesekian kalinya sore itu. Fiona sudah siap untuk berangkat sejak satu jam yang lalu, sementara Dudley masih mengenakan baju santainya dan tampak asyik menonton televisi.

Dudley menoleh pada Fiona, "Fio, ini baru pukul—" Dudley melirik jam dinding "—dua kurang lima belas menit. Kita hanya butuh tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di King's Cross,"

Fiona merengek, "Tapi Dad, bagaimana kalau kita tidak dapat tempat parkir? Hari ini semua murid Hogwarts akan pulang Dad. Semua,"

"Bertahun-tahun aku ikut bersama kakek dan nenekmu mengantar Harry ke King's Cross dan kami selalu mendapatkan tempat parkir,"

"Tapi Dad!" Fiona merajuk.

"Dia akan terus merengek kecuali kalian segera pergi dari sini," ujar Caroline, menggeleng-geleng melihat rengekan putri sulungnya.

Dudley menghela nafas, "Baiklah! Berhenti merajuk dan beri aku beberapa menit untuk bersiap-siap," Dudley mematikan televisi dan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Baru saja Dudley memakai t-shirtnya, Fiona sudah kembali berteriak dari ruang tengah.

"Dad? Ayo! Aku tidak ingin terlambat!"

.

Seperti yang sudah Dudley perkirakan, belum ada satu pun dari keluarga Potter yang datang. Dudley melirik jam tangannya, baru pukul tiga kurang sepuluh menit dan Dudley sudah berdiri di tempat yang sama selama dua puluh menit, kurang lebih.

Lain hal dengan Fiona yang terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia tidak berhenti bergerak-gerak, berjinjit-jinjit mencari sosok yang mungkin di kenalnya. Fiona tidak terlihat lelah sedikit pun walau sudah berdiri cukup lama di situ.

"Itu mereka!" seru Fiona semangat.

Dudley menoleh, melihat Harry datang bersama James dan Lily. Lily dan Fiona langsung berlarian menghampiri satu sama lain.

"Hey Dudley!" sapa Harry riang.

Dudley tersenyum, "Hai Harry. Kau terlihat senang hari ini,"

"Tentu saja aku terlihat senang. Anak baptisku akan pulang hari ini,"

"Kau bawa mobil?"

"Tidak. Aku ber-Apparate,"

"Praktis sekali,"

Harry terkekeh, "Aku hanya sedang malas membawa mobil," Harry memandang ke sekeliling, matanya terlihat menerawang. "Tempat ini tidak berubah banyak,"

Dudley ikut melihat ke sekeliling, ia mengangguk setuju, King's Cross memang tidak banyak berubah. Hanya sedikit perbaikan dan cat tambahan di sana sini, tapi tetap terlihat sama. "Aku ingat saat menjemputmu waktu kau kelas empat," Dudley nyengir, "Itu Hermione kan? Yang menciummu?"

Pipi Harry memerah, "Apa? Bagaimana kau—"

"Dad memberitauku," potong Dudley, masih nyengir lebar. "Dia memberitauku dan Mum bahwa ada seorang gadis tidak waras berambut cokelat mencium si bocah. Jadi itu benar-benar Hermione?"

Harry mengangguk, wajahnya masih memerah. "Ya dan itu—err—itu pertama kalinya—emm—"

"Pertama kalinya dia menciummu?" goda Dudley.

Harry mengangguk lagi, "Dan itu hanya di pipi," tambah Harry.

James, Lily dan Fiona tampak asyik mengobrol, mereka berada beberapa langkah di depan Harry dan Dudley yang juga asyik mengobrol.

"Dimana itu Platform 9 ¾?" tanya Fiona.

"Di depan sana, di antara Platform 9 dan 10," jawab Lily.

"Aku tidak melihat ada Platform 9 ¾,"

James terkekeh, "Perhatikan aku," katanya singkat lalu berlari menjauhi Lily dan Fiona, tampaknya James hendak menabrak tembok.

"James! Tem—" dagu Fiona jatuh berguling-guling di lantai ketika James menghilang di antara palang 9 dan 10, ia menoleh pada Lily ragu. "Dia—kukira—itu—"

Lily mengangguk, "Yap, dia memang menembus palang itu. Platform 9 ¾ berada di baliknya. Ayo, Hogwarts Express akan tiba dalam waktu—" Lily melihat jam di tangannya "—sepuluh menit. Ayo,"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Fiona, Lily menariknya berlari untuk menembus palang. Fiona menutup matanya ketika mereka sudah mendekati palang.

"Kita sampai," terdengar suara Lily.

Fiona membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kumpulan orang-orang berjubah seperti yang ia lihat di Diagon Alley. Lalu James melambai dengan semangat sebelum menghampiri Lily dan Fiona.

"Sudah ramai ya, mana Dad dan Paman Dudley?" tanya James.

"Tadi sih mereka masih ada di belakang kami," jawab Lily.

"Oh, Well," James mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin lebih baik Dad menunggu di stasiun Muggle daripada membuat keributan lagi,"

Fiona terkikik geli mengingat kejadian di Diagon Alley. Lily cemberut.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Ketiga anak itu menoleh. Harry berdiri tepat di belakang mereka dengan Dudley berada di sampingnya. Ketiganya nyengir dan menggeleng cepat, "Tidak ada apa-apa,"

Harry terlihat tidak percaya, tapi perhatian ketiga anak itu (sebenarnya termasuk Dudley juga) langsung teralih ketika mendengar suara kereta api mendekat sebelum Harry sempat mengatakan apa pun lagi. Lagi pula, Harry merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hey Bill," sapa Harry, tersenyum melihat Bill Weasley berdiri di dekatnya bersama Dominique. "Mana Fleur?" Harry mencari-cari sosok gadis keturunan Veela itu.

"Louis sakit jadi Fleur tetap di rumah, menjaganya," jelas Bill.

Harry mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Hogwarts Express terlihat semakin mendekat, membuat Lily, Fiona, Dominique dan James terlihat semakin bersemangat. Bahkan sebelum kereta berhenti, James sudah berlari menyongsongnya, terlihat sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu Teddy. Lily dan Dominique terlihat ingin menyusul James, tapi Harry dan Bill menghentikan keduanya, cukup James saja yang menjemput.

Fiona mengira Hogwarts Express akan terlihat berbeda dari kereta-kereta Muggle, tapi ternyata tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya terlihat lebih tua, besar dan panjang.

Segera setelah kereta berhenti, para penjemput terlihat mengerumuni kereta. James sudah tidak terlihat lagi, ia tenggelam di antara lautan manusia.

Tidak lama kemudian, James kembali terlihat. Kali ini ia tidak sendirian, seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut biru dan seorang anak perempuan bersamanya. Fiona melongo melihat anak perempuan itu, dia sangat cantik dan mengingatkannya pada Fleur.

"Victoire!" "Teddy!" jerit Lily dan Dominique, keduanya langsung berlari menghampiri Teddy dan Victoire lalu memeluk keduanya erat-erat.

Fiona menyadari bahwa Dominique terlihat mirip dengan Victoire, hanya saja Dominique berambut merah seperti ayahnya, Paman Bill, tapi sisanya mirip sekali dengan Victoire. Teddy-lah yang menyita perhatian Fiona hari itu. Rambut birunya membuatnya terlihat berbeda, tubuhnya yang jangkung tapi tidak kurus membuatnya terlihat seperti olahragawan, Fiona memang pernah mendengar dari James kalau Teddy senang bermain Quidditch.

"Teddy, Victoire, kenalkan ini Fiona. Sepupuku!" Lily mengenalkan Fiona pada Teddy dan Victoire.

Fiona mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat Victoire dan Teddy satu persatu.

Teddy nyengir, ia melirik James sekilas lalu kembali pada Fiona. "Jadi ini Fiona yang akhir-akhir ini James sebutkan di suratnya. Kau terlihat lebih cantik dari bayanganku," Teddy kembali melirik James, matanya berkilat jahil.

Wajah James bersemu kemerahan.

"Kau menulis tentangku?" tanya Fiona.

James menggaruk kepalanya, terlihat kikuk, "Umm—ya, aku bilang kalau—err—aku punya—umm—sepupu. Kelahiran-Muggle,"

Teddy mengangkat kedua alisnya, rambutnya berubah warna menjadi ungu. "Benarkah? Aku ingat kau mendeskripsikan Fiona dengan sangat jelas dan detail. Aku—"

"WAAA! WAAA!" James mengibaskan kedua tangannya sambil berteriak-teriak, membuat suara Teddy tenggelam dalam teriakannya. "Cukup Teddy," desisnya.

Teddy, Lily, Victoire dan para orang dewasa tertawa melihat James yang salah tingkah. Fiona terdiam dan bahkan tidak berkedip sedikit pun.

"Intinya adalah, dia bercerita banyak tentangmu Fiona. Aku melihat sendiri surat-surat dari James beberapa minggu terakhir," Victoire mengedipan matanya pada Fiona, lalu nyengir pada James.

James menggerutu, merasa semua orang bersekutu untuk menyudutkannya.

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. Kalian bisa lanjut menggoda James nanti," kata Harry, terlihat senang melihat putra tertuanya disudutkan seperti itu.

"Dad!" keluh James.

Harry terkekeh, ia menepuk punggung James pelan.

Bill dan Harry mengecilkan koper-koper Victoire dan Teddy lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Bill berpamitan pada semuanya dan membawa kedua gadis kecilnya ber-Apparate langsung ke rumahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" tawar Dudley.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu,"

"Tidak apa-apa Harry, aku yakin anak-anak akan senang,"

Harry dan Dudley melihat Lily dan Teddy menggoda James dan Fiona tentang mereka berdua duduk di atas pohon dan berciuman. Wajah James dan Fiona memerah, mengingatkan Harry pada warna bunga mawar merah yang ditanamnya di halaman rumah.

"Yeah, sepertinya mereka akan senang menggoda James dan Fiona," Harry mengangguk setuju. Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak itu, "Ayo anak-anak, Paman Dudley akan mengantar kita pulang dengan mobilnya!"

Teddy berseru semangat, ia dan Lily bahkan berlari mendahului Harry dan Dudley menuju lapangan parkir. Meninggalkan James dan Fiona yang masih tampak salah tingkah, mereka berjalan pelan tidak jauh di belakang Harry dan Dudley.

"Rambut Teddy berubah warna," gumam Fiona.

"Dia metamorphogus. Teddy bisa merubah warna rambut, bola mata dan bentuk tubuhnya," James nyengir, "Kadang aku ingin menjadi metamorphogus sepertinya,"

"Kenapa? Dan bagaimana kau bisa menjadi metamorphogus?"

"Kita tidak bisa belajar menjadi metamorphogus. Teddy mendapatkan kemampuan itu dari ibunya yang juga metamorphogus dan kurasa aku dalam rambut pirang, mata gelap dan tubuh seperti pemain Quidditch profesional akan terlihat bagus kan?" gurau James.

Fiona terkikik, "Kau terlihat bagus dengan rambutmu sekarang dan matamu—" Fiona tersenyum manis, "Kau punya warna mata yang menarik,"

Pipi James memanas, "Umm—_thanks_. Kau juga terlihat cantik dengan rambut dan kau punya warna mata yang menarik juga,"

Wajah Fiona memerah, "Terima kasih James,"

Mereka berjalan bersisian dalam diam sambil memperhatikan ke sekeliling mereka, memperhatikan Harry dan Dudley yang sepertinya terlibat obrolan seru serta melihat Teddy mengejar-ngejar Lily.

"Banyak hal yang tidak aku tau,"

James menoleh, "Tidak juga. Kau sudah tau cukup banyak hal dalam waktu beberapa minggu saja. Lagipula—" James meraih tangan Fiona dan tersenyum, "—jika kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau bisa bertanya padaku atau orangtuaku atau Lily. Kami pasti akan menjawabnya,"

Fiona tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan kehilanganmu kalau kau berangkat ke Hogwarts nanti,"

James nyengir, "Kau akan segera menyusulku dalam beberapa tahun kan? Sementara itu mungkin aku akan mengirimkan toilet Hogwarts atau meja asrama untukmu, sebagai oleh-oleh,"

Fiona terkikik, "Itu terdengar bagus. Bagaimana kalau kau bawakan menara Gryffindor untukku?"

"Sepertinya aku akan membawa kastil Hogwarts pulang,"

Mereka tertawa keras. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada empat pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan penuh keingintauan.

"Hoy pasangan bahagia di sana! Kami mau berangkat, kalian mau kami tinggal?" teriak Teddy dari seberang lapangan parkir.

Fiona dan James tertawa lagi, "Kami datang!" dan mereka pun berlari menghampiri keluarga mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading :)<strong>


	10. Fiona Dursley Birthday II

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and several OC's **

* * *

><p><strong>Fiona Dursley Birthday<strong>

* * *

><p>Drap! Drap! Drap!<p>

Fiona masih meringkuk di bawah selimutnya, tidak menyadari suara langkah kaki di lorong yang terdengar semakin jelas. Fiona menggeliat, menggumam tidak jelas dan menyusup ke dalam selimutnya.

Brak!

Fiona melompat kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari ranjangnya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka tiba-tiba. Ia melihat ke kanan kirinya dengan bingung.

Seorang anak laki-laki melompat ke atas ranjang, berseru girang sambil terus melompat ke atas dan ke bawah, memantul-mantul di atas ranjang Fiona. "Bangun Fiona! Ini hari ulangtahunmu! Ini ulangtahunmu!"

Jason Dursley, yang kini sudah berusia lima tahun, terus berseru sambil melompat-lompat di atas ranjang kakak perempuannya, menghiraukan gerutuan Fiona yang jelas masih merasa sangat mengantuk dan ingin tidur lebih lama lagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Jas! Aku masih mengantuk!" keluh Fiona, menarik kembali selimutnya menutupi kepalanya.

Jason melompat dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh di atas ranjang. Ia berguling dan membuka selimut yang menutupi kepala Fiona. "Tapi ini ulangtahunmu yang kesebelas!"

"Ya dan kita masih punya waktu berjam-jam untuk merayakannya! Sekarang biarkan aku tidur!"

Jason menggeleng mantap, ia menarik selimut Fiona sampai jatuh ke atas lantai. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur lagi,"

"Kalau begitu keluarlah! Biarkan aku beristirahat dalam damai!" Fiona mendorong Jason menjauh.

Jason mendengus, "Baiklah!" ia melompat turun dari ranjang dan berjalan dengan melompat-lompat menuju mulut pintu. Sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Fiona, Jason berbalik dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, Mummy memintamu segera bersiap-siap. Ini sudah jam delapan dan kau masuk sekolah jam berapa Fiona?"

"Jam sembilan," gumam Fiona tidak jelas.

Jason nyengir, "Dan sekarang sudah jam delapan, jadi—"

"AKU TERLAMBAT!" Fiona sampai melompat dari kasur saking kagetnya, kakinya terantuk sisi ranjang dan kepalanya beradu dengan meja yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Fiona mengaduh kesakitan sementara Jason tertawa-tawa.

Fiona mendongak panik, mencari-cari jam yang ia yakin menempel di dinding. Jason keluar dari kamar dengan mengendap-endap. Fiona melihat jamnya.

Baru pukul enam empat puluh.

Masih ada dua jam lebih sebelum ia masuk sekolah.

Perlahan ia mencerna semua kejadian pagi itu.

Dan muncullah satu kesimpulan.

"JASON ALEXANDER DURSLEY AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Jason berteriak dan mulai berlari sementara Fiona mengejar-ngejarnya.

.

Dudley dan Caroline Dursley telah belajar dari pengalamannya mengurus Jason serta Fiona selama bertahun-tahun. Salah satu pengalamannya mengatakan, bahwa jika mereka ingin beristirahat dengan tenang, santai dan tanpa gangguang dari siapapun, mereka hanya harus melakukan satu hal.

Kuncilah pintu kamar sebelum tidur.

Dan itu terbukti efektif. Apalagi setiap Fiona atau Jason berulang tahun, keduanya pasti akan berlarian masuk ke kamar dan mulai melompat-lompat di atas ranjang, tidak peduli kalau mereka berdua sudah terlalu besar untuk hal seperti itu.

Dudley menggumam, ia berbalik dan memeluk Caroline erat.

Caroline menggeliat, mendekatkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Dudley.

"Selamat pagi," gumam Dudley, mengecup kening Caroline.

Caroline tersenyum, "Selamat pagi,"

Dudley tersenyum, "Pagi yang te—"

"JASON! KEMBALI KE SINI! SEKARANG!"

Caroline dan Dudley mengeluh begitu mendengar suara putri tertua mereka disertai dengan kikikan dan teriakan-teriakan dari putra bungsunya.

"TANGKAP AKU KALAU BISA FIO!"

Dudley menghela nafas, "Aku senang kau sudah mengunci pintunya,"

Caroline membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "Aku kira kau yang menguncinya,"

Dudley langsung terbangun, "Apa? kukira—"

Suara-suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat.

"Oh tidak," keluh keduanya.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Brak!

"Mummy! Daddy! Tolong!" Jason berlari dan melompat ke atas ranjang, menyusup di antara Dudley dan Caroline yang langsung menggerutu dan mengeluh keras-keras.

Lalu putri mereka masuk ke dalam kamar, terlihat cemberut dan marah. "Jason Dursley! Turun sekarang juga!" Fiona ikut melompat ke atas ranjang untuk mengejar adiknya.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah pergulatan antara Fiona dan Jason di atas ranjang. Juga di atas Dudley dan Caroline.

Dan jeritan Caroline adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat keadaan kembali tenang. "FIONA CAROLINE DURSLEY! JASON ALEXANDER DURSLEY! TURUN DARI RANJANG! SEKARANG!"

Fiona dan Jason berhenti bergulat. Perlahan mereka berdua turun dari ranjang dengan wajah cemberut, keduanya saling sikut, tampak menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Apa yang aku bilang pada kalian tentang masuk ke kamar Mum dan Dad?" tanya Caroline yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap tajam kedua putranya yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

Dudley memperhatikan dari balik punggung Caroline, ia selalu senang melihat cara Caroline menghadapi anak-anak mereka. Sangat berbeda dari cara Petunia dulu merawatnya, tapi Dudley lebih menyukai cara mendidik Caroline yang membuat Jason atau Fiona tidak manja.

"Kami tidak boleh masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu apalagi langsung melompat ke atas ranjang," gumam Jason dan Fiona.

Caroline mengangguk, "Dan kenapa kalian melanggarnya hari ini?"

Fiona mendongak, "Dia yang mulai!" seru Jason dan Fiona bersamaan, keduanya menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Apa? kau yang membangunkanku!"

"Kau yang mengejar-ngejarku!"

"Cukup kalian berdua!" teriak Caroline lagi.

Jason dan Fiona menunduk, keduanya menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Tidak ada televisi selama satu minggu untuk kalian," kata Caroline akhirnya.

"Apa? tapi Mum—"

"Tidak ada tapi! Itu konsekuensi dari apa yang sudah kalian lakukan! Sekarang sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan bersiap ke sekolah!"

Dan itulah yang membuat Dudley kagum pada Caroline.

Jason dan Fiona melangkah perlahan keluar dari kamar Dudley dan Caroline. Di mulut pintu, Fiona berbalik pada orangtuanya dan tersenyum, "Ini hari ulangtahunku," ujar Fiona.

"Kami tau Fiona," Caroline menghela nafas, tersenyum lembut pada putrinya, "Ah okay, kemari kamu,"

Fiona setengah berlari menghampiri Caroline dan memeluknya erat.

"Selamat ulangtahun Fiona," Caroline mengecup puncak kepala Fiona.

Dudley mengelus Fiona pelan, "Happy birthday princess,"

Fiona terkikik, "Terima kasih Mum, Dad," lalu ia menatap Caroline penuh harap, "Berhubung ini hari ulangtahunku, bagaimana jika—"

"Tidak," potong Caroline cepat. Dudley dan Fiona menaikkan kedua alis mereka. "Tidak ada dispensasi untuk hukumanmu tadi," lanjut Caroline.

Dudley terkekeh. Fiona cemberut.

.

"Jason, hentikkan bermain dengan serealmu dan segera memakannya. Dudley, love, tolong awasi Jason dan pastikan dia menghabiskan sarapannya. Dan Fiona, suratmu tidak akan datang lebih cepat walaupun kau terus mengawasi jendela itu," Caroline menggeleng-geleng.

Fiona membawa mangkuk serealnya dan memilih untuk memakan sarapannya di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar meniupkan angin musim semi yang hangat. Ia menunggu surat Hogwartsnya datang, Fiona tidak sabar untuk mulai berbelanja dengan Lily yang sudah mendapatkan suratnya bulan lalu.

"Apa mungkin surat itu datang terlambat?" Fiona bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Dudley yang mendengar itu menjawab, "Sepertinya tidak. Surat untuk Harry datang tepat di hari ulangtahunnya yang kesebelas, begitu pula dengan surat Lily kan?"

Fiona mendesah, "Tapi kenapa suratku belum datang,"

"Mungkin nanti Fiona, sebaiknya kau cepat habiskan sarapanmu," kata Caroline.

Fiona menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk menyimpan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong. Baru saja ia hendak kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas, terdengar suara burung hantu mendekat. Fiona mengenali suara Rowena, burung hantunya, dan segera kembali ke dapur.

Terlihat Rowena bertengger di kursi dan Dudley melepaskan bungkusan yang berada di kakinya. "Oh, ini dari Lily," kata Dudley.

Lalu terlihat lagi dua ekor burung hantu yang tidak Fiona kenali masuk ke dapur, menjatuhkan bungkusan dan surat-surat lalu kembali terbang keluar.

Fiona membuka bungkusan pertama. Sebuah sarung untuk tongkat dengan warna gabungan dari asrama-asrama Hogwarts dari Lily, Fiona segera membuka suratnya.

_Selamat ulangtahun Fiona!_

_Aku sempat bingung bagaimana caranya mengirimkan kado dariku dan orangtuaku untukmu. Dad menggunakan Prongs untuk mengirim surat ke kementrian dan dia belum juga kembali. Lalu Rowena muncul! Aku lega sekali._

_Kau sudah mendapatkan suratmu? Dad menyarankanku untuk membeli perlengkapan bersamamu, kita masih punya waktu berbulan-bulan sebelum mulai sekolah. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera berangkat ke Hogwarts!_

_Ngomong-ngomong, sarung itu aku membuatnya sendiri dengan bantuan Nana Molly. Aku harap kau menyukainya._

_Lily._

Tentu Fiona menyukainya, gabungan warna Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff dan Slytherin memang luar biasa dan ia menyukainya. Bahkan Fiona berencana untuk mendesain ulang kamarnya dengan warna-warna itu.

Bungkusan kedua adalah dari Harry dan Hermione. Sebuah tas yang terlihat kecil berwarna biru yang terlihat seperti biru Ravenclaw.

_Dear Fiona,_

_Selamat ulangtahun, kami yakin kau pasti bersemangat sekali menyambut ulangtahunmu tahun ini. Lily terus mengatakan dia tidak sabar ingin pergi ke Hogwarts bersamamu, aku yakin kau juga begitu._

_Tas itu sudah diberi mantra peringan dan perluasan tidak terdeteksi, jadi kau bisa membawa buku sebanyak apapun dan tas itu tidak akan bertambah berat sedikit pun. Itulah kenapa kami tidak pernah ketinggalan buku (sebenarnya Hermione yang tidak pernah, aku sering-Harry-). Sekali lagi, selamat ulangtahun Fiona._

_Harry dan Hermione Potter._

Bungkusan ketiga dari James. Isinya adalah camilan-camilan seperti cokelat kodok (Jason langsung memekik girang dan meminta cokelat itu dari Fiona), kacang segala rasa dan berbagai manisan lainnya.

Selamat ulangtahun!

Akhirnya tahun ini kau dan Lily akan berangkat ke Hogwarts. Aku berjanji padamu aku akan membawamu berkeliling saat kau masuk Hogwarts nanti(ketika aku bilang berkeliling berarti ke semua tempat termasuk sudut-sudut yang tidak pernah disadari oleh siswa lain).

Aku baru saja pulang dari kunjungan Hogsmaede-ku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberimu makanan-makanan dari Honeydukes. Ketika kau tiba di sini, aku akan mengajakmu ke Three Broomstick untuk minum Butterbeer. Itu akan menyenangkan.

Sampai ketemu di liburan musim panas.

James Potter II (aku selalu senang menulis ini)

Fiona tertawa kecil membaca surat dari James. Ia mengesampingkan semua hadiah dan suratnya, hingga Fiona melihat sebuah surat tersembunyi di bawah tumpukan hadiahnya.

Fiona tersenyum lebar ketika menyadari surat darimana itu, tanpa sadar ia berjingkrak-jingkrak sambil berseru, "Aku pergi ke Hogwarts! Aku pergi ke Hogwarts!"

* * *

><p>thank you for reading.<p> 


	11. Letters II: Letters: To Dursley

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot. and several OC.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Letters: To Mr and Mrs Dursley**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum, Dad dan Jason,<em>

_Minggu pertama di Hogwarts benar-benar LUAR BIASA! Aku benar-benar senang di sini, jadi aku mulai dari mana ya?_

_Ah ya. Awalnya aku sempat takut aku tidak akan memiliki teman di asramaku, tapi James dan Lily meyakinkanku kalau apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan selalu memiliki mereka. Juga keluarga Weasley dan Teddy Lupin, itu membuatku sedikit lega, setidaknya aku mengenal beberapa orang. Lalu James dan Lily mengenalkanku pada beberapa orang lagi. Ada Katherine Longbottom atau Kate, yang sekarang sudah memasuki tahun keduanya di Hogwarts, dia seorang Gryffindor dan ternyata Kate juga putri dari Professor Longbottom, salah satu guruku! Elizabeth Thomas, seorang Gryffindor kelas dua juga. Marcus Wood, kelas tiga, Gryffindor, dia pemain Quidditch, Chaser tepatnya. Lalu seorang lagi adalah Hubertus Zabini yang juga kelas satu sepertiku, tapi dia dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa dia akan masuk Slytherin, begitu juga dengan Scorpius._

_Sebelum kami tiba di Stasiun Hogsmaede, Teddy, yang ternyata adalah seorang Ketua Murid, meminta kami semua untuk berganti pakaian. Tentu, hanya Lily yang tidak perlu berganti pakaian karena ia sudah mengenakan seragamnya dari rumah._

_Hari sudah gelap ketika kami tiba di Hogsmaede, lalu seorang yang berubuh sangat besar dan tingginya hampir dua kali Dad meminta kami, anak-anak kelas satu, untuk berkumpul. Lily bilang namanya Rubeus Hagrid, ia mengajar Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib dan katanya sih Hagrid ini senang sekali dengan berbagai hewan berbahaya seperti naga._

_Hagrid membawa kami menaiki beberapa perahu. Itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat kastil Hogwarts. Besar dan megah sekali! Seperti gambar-gambar kastil yang sering aku lihat di buku cerita tapi lebih luas dan megah! Dan ternyata, di dalamnya pun sama megahnya seperti di luar. Agak menyeramkan menurutku, tapi tetap sangat bagus!_

_Professor Flitwick, seorang guru bertubuh sangat mungil, membawa kami memasuki Aula Besar untuk pertama kalinya._

_Lilin-lilin melayang, langit Aula yang di sihir, empat meja panjang yang sudah diisi siswa-siswa kelas dua sampai tujuh dan satu meja panjang di depan yang diisi oleh para Professor dan staf. Aku sempat bingung ketika melihat satu kursi kosong dengan topi butut yang berada di depan meja staf. Sampai Lily bilang itu adalah Topi Seleksi yang akan menentukan dimana asrama kita._

_Aku terkejut ketika mendengar topi itu berbicara, well, dia bernyanyi! Tidak setiap hari kita bisa melihat sebuah topi menyanyi bukan?_

_Anyway, setelah topi itu selesai bernyanyi. Professor Flitwick langsung mengeluarkan perkamen panjang dan mulai memanggil nama-nama siswa kelas satu. Proses seleksi ternyata lumayan cepat, kita tinggal duduk di kursi itu sementara Professor Flitwick (yang juga menaiki kursi) memasangkan topi di kepala kami dan topi itu akan meneriakkan asrama mana yang kita masuki._

_Dan aku pun masuk Ravenclaw. Meja Ravenclaw langsung riuh begitu topi meneriakkan asrama Ravenlaw. Teddy dan Victoire menyambutku, memberiku selamat telah masuk Ravenclaw. Sayang, Lily dan Dominique masuk Gryffindor bersama James dan Zach. Lalu Scorpius dan Hubertus masuk Slytherin, seperti yang sudah mereka perkirakan. _

_Tapi aku menemukan teman-teman baru! Lucy Finnigan dan Anna Carol yang ternyata menjadi teman satu kamarku, lalu ada Andrew Derwert dan Orlando Charmichael. Mereka begitu baik dan menyenangkan, bahkan Orlando juga senang menjahili orang, sepertiku! Tapi jangan khawatir Mum dan Dad, aku tidak akan terlibat terlalu banyak keonaran. Whoops!_

_Setelah makan malam, kedua Prefek Ravenclaw, Victoire dan seorang murid kelas lima bernama Steven Fiennes, membawa kami ke menara Ravenclaw. Ternyata, kami bisa masuk ke menara, lukisan yang menjaga pintu masuk akan mengajukan pertanyaan pada kami dan kami baru bisa memasuki menara begitu kami menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan benar. Syukurlah aku belum pernah salah menjawab pertanyaan, jadi aku tidak perlu terkurung di luar sampai ada seseorang mengajakku untuk masuk bersama._

_Semua pelajaranku menyenangkan. Aku menyukai Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Mantra, Transfigurasi dan Pelajaran Terbang. Well, aku menyukai hampir semuanya, kecuali Astronomi, aku tidak begitu menyukainya. Favoritku adalah Pelajaran Terbang, aku senang melayang di udara menggunakan sapu. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Paman Harry, Paman Ron, Paman Draco, James dan Zach sangat menyukai terbang, itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Bolehkah aku mendapatkan sapu untuk ulangtahunku yang selanjutnya? Aku ingin mencoba bermain Quidditch._

_Di saat-saat bebas, biasanya James dan Zach akan membawaku menyusuri Hogwarts. Ke danau, gubug Hagrid, menara Astronomi, termasuk jalur-jalur rahasia dan sebuah ruangan yang hanya muncul di saat kita membutuhkannya. Namanya Kamar Kebutuhan. James dan Zach membawaku ke sana untuk mengadakan pertemuan rutin Marauder, setidaknya sampai Lily datang dan membubarkannya._

_Secara keseluruhan, aku senang di sini. Ralat. Aku BENAR-BENAR SENANG di sini!_

_Aku harus pergi sekarang. Setelah ini aku ada kelas Herbologi, aku tidak ingin terlambat dan melewatkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu Professor Longbottom ajukan di awal kelas. Lumayan, untuk membantu asramaku memperoleh angka dan memenangkan piala asrama. Sudah bertahun-tahun piala asrama jatuh ke tangan Gryffindor dan ini saatnya Ravenclaw mengambil alih kembali._

_Sampai ketemu di liburan musim dingin Mum, Dad. Aku akan bawakan sesuatu untukmu ketika aku pulang nanti Jason. Apa toilet Hogwarts terdengar bagus untukmu?_

_Aku bercanda Mum, Dad, jangan pasang tampang serius begitu._

_Kiss and hug,_

_Fiona._

_Ps: bagaimana kalau pintu Aula Besar Hogwarts? (aku bercanda Mum!)_

_._

_Mr dan Mrs Dursley,_

_Aku, Beth Moennig, guru Jason Dursley, putra anda. Aku tau ini terdengar gila, tapi salah satu guru mengatakan bahwa putra anda membuat rambutnya menjadi ungu. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu percaya padanya, tapi guru itu bersikeras mengatakan bahwa Jason-lah yang merubahnya menjadi ungu, dia ingin berbicara dengan anda dan aku tidak bisa membuatnya merubah keputusannya itu._

_Untuk itu, aku meminta Mr dan Mrs Dursley untuk datang ke kantorku pada hari selasa pagi nanti. Aku harap anda berdua mengerti dan datang pada hari itu._

_Beth Moennig,_

_Kepala Sekolah._


	12. Epilog

**Disclaimer : as usual I own nothing but several OC's and the plot.**

**a/n : berikut ini adalah sedikit epilog dari saya. ihihi. ngomong-ngomong, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

Lily Emma Potter yang kini berusia tujuhbelas tahun, melompat turun dari Hogwarts Express untuk mengucapkan 'Sampai jumpa' pada kedua orangtuanya sebelum ia menjalani tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Seperti biasa, Lily sudah memakai jubah sekolahnya lengkap dengan lencana Ketua Murid yang berkilau dengan bangga di jubahnya.

Lily menemukan kedua orangtuanya sedang mengobrol bersama Paman Dudley dan Bibi Caroline, Sirius dan Jason yang akan memasuki tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts juga terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan riang dan sesekali terkikik geli. Tapi Lily tidak bisa sahabat sekaligus sepupunya, Fiona Dursley ataupun kakak laki-lakinya, James yang sebenarnya sudah lulus beberapa tahun yang lalu (sekarang James sudah bekerja di Kementerian).

"Hey Lily, mana Fiona?" tanya Caroline, celingukan mencari sosok putri sulungnya.

Lily mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tau. Tadi aku pergi meninggalkannya di kompartemen, ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Orlando,"

Sirius nyengir jahil, "Bicara atau _bicara_?"

Wajah Lily bersemu, ia menggerutu dan mencubit pipi Sirius dengan gemas.

Harry juga nyengir pada putrinya, "Orlando? Orlando Charmichael dari Ravenclaw? Dia juga Ketua Murid?"

Masih dengan wajah memerah Lily mengangguk, "Yeah Dad. Orlando yang itu dan ya, dia juga Ketua Murid,"

"Oh begitu. Mana dia? Ada sedikit hal yang harus kusampaikan pada anak itu," kata Harry, masih dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya dan kilatan jahil di matanya. Hermione menyadari itu dan memukul bahunya. "Ow! _Geez _Hermione! Untuk apa itu?"

Hermione berbisik tepat di telinga Harry agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya mengatakan, "Jika kamu berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak pada pacar Lily, aku akan membiarkanmu tidur di sofa selama sisa hidupmu Potter," dan itu cukup untuk membuat wajah Harry memucat.

Dudley terkekeh, "Oh. Ngomong-ngomong, mana James?"

.

Fiona terkikik geli sembari bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa pendapat Lily jika mendapati dirinya—sahabat sekaligus sepupu plus Prefek Ravenclaw—berada di dalam kompartemen, berdua saja dengan seorang lelaki yang tidak lain adalah James Potter, kakak Lily.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" bisik James, dia tidak perlu berbicara keras-keras, berhubung jarak antara dirinya dan Fiona _sangat _dekat.

Fiona terkikik lagi, "Aku hanya berpikir. Apa pendapat Lily jika dia melihat kita di sini?"

James tersenyum lebar, "Aku percaya dia akan berkata, 'Fiona Caroline Dursley, kau seorang Prefek! Seharusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik pada yang lain! Bukan menghabiskan waktu bermesraan dengan kakakku di kompartemen kereta!'"

"Tepat sekali,"

James dan Fiona melompat menjauh dari satu sama lain, keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu kompartemen untuk melihat Lily berdiri di mulut pintu dengan kedua alis terangkat dan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Lily! Adikku tersayang!" James mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Lily erat-erat. Fiona tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat tangan Lily mencuat dan menggapai-gapai ke udara, sepertinya James memeluknya terlalu erat.

"_Blimey _James! Kau bisa membunuhku!" keluh Lily.

"Oops. Maaf _sissy _tapi sepertinya aku terlalu sayang padamu," kata James, tangannya terulur dan mengacak-acak rambut Lily. "Lagipula Lilykins, kenapa kamu tidak membiarkanku bermesraan sedikit lagi dengan Fiona. Toh aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Fio setidaknya sampai natal," kedua ujung bibir James tertarik hampir mencapai telinga, "Tidak sepertimu dan si bocah Ravenclaw itu, kalian kan berbagi menara tahun ini,"

Wajah Lily memerah, hampir menyaingi warna rambut para Weasley. "Namanya Orlando Charmichael, bukan Bocah Ravenclaw! Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilnya seperti itu?"

James memasang tampang serius, "Sepertinya sampai kalian menikah dan memiliki sepuluh anak pun aku akan tetap memanggilnya Bocah Ravenclaw Perebut Hati Lilykins-ku,"

"_Great_! Sekarang namanya bertambah panjang,"

Fiona memeluk James dari belakang dan menatap Lily dari balik punggung James. "Ayolah Lily, beri kami sepuluh menit,"

Lily menghela nafas, "Baiklah! Kita akan berangkat dalam—" Lily mengecek jam tangannya, "—lima belas menit. Jadi aku akan memberi kalian waktu lima menit, tidak lebih!" dengan itu, Lily memutar tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Fiona serta James.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan apapun yang tadi sempat tertunda Miss Dursley?"

Fiona terkikik, "Tentu saja, Mr Potter,"

.

"Lily!"

Lily menoleh, melihat kepala Orlando melongok dari salah satu kompartemen yang tadi dilewatinya. Seulas senyum lembut mengembang di wajahnya saat ia menghampiri Orlando. "Ada apa Orla?" tanya Lily.

Orlando tidak menjawab, ia malah menarik Lily masuk ke dalam kompartemennya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Sepertinya yang terjadi selanjutnya sudah jelas.

.

"Jangan terlibat masalah Jason. Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan Fiona dan—dan apa itu? Marauder?" Caroline menoleh pada Dudley yang hanya mengangkat bahu. "Apapun itu, okay Jason?"

Jason tersenyum dan memeluk erat ibunya, "Okay Mum. Aku usahakan," Jason mengedip pada Sirius.

Sirius nyengir. Hermione menatap Sirius dan Jason bergantian. "Sepertinya kepalaku sakit," kata Hermione. Harry hanya tertawa dan mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Hermione yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Harry. "Lily, sepertinya tugasmu akan lebih berat tahun ini,"

Lily menghela nafas, "Aku tau. Dua lagi Marauders yang masuk tahun ini. Untung ini tahun terakhirku!"

James terkekeh, "Ayolah, kita tidak seburuk itu. Iya kan Fiona?"

"Jamie benar Lils, kita tidak seburuk itu,"

Lily menggerutu.

"Sebaiknya kalian naik ke atas kereta, aku tidak akan mau mengantar kalian ke Hogwarts. Dimana pun itu," kata Dudley.

Fiona dan Jason memeluk Dudley dan Caroline, berjanji untuk menulis surat secepatnya setelah seleksi. Lily dan Sirius melakukan hal yang sama pada Harry dan Hermione.

Lily, Sirius dan Jason segera melompat masuk ke dalam kereta, di lain pihak, Fiona malah melompat memeluk James dan memberinya ciuman penuh di bibirnya. Membuat Lily menggeleng-geleng dengan senyuman lebar, Sirius dan Jason bersiul keras mengalahkan suara bising Platform 9 ¾, Caroline dan Hermione tertawa pelan ("Remaja,"), Harry nyengir lebar dan Dudley melongo.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah James dan Fiona. "_Well _tadi itu sama sekali tidak terduga Miss Dursley," bisik James.

Fiona terkikik, "Kau mengenalku Mr Potter. Aku memang penuh kejutan," goda Fiona, memberi James sebuah kecupan.

Dudley menggerutu, "Okay, kalian sukses membuatku buta,"

Fiona melepas James dan naik ke kereta menghampiri Lily yang tampak tersenyum lebar. "Tidak bisa menahan diri eh Fiona?" goda Lily.

Fiona mengangkat bahu, "Yah, kakakmu tampan," sahutnya, mengedip pada Lily.

.

Fiona, Lucy, Anna, Andrew dan Orlando duduk di meja Ravenclaw sembari mengobrol. Seperti biasanya, Fiona menggoda Orlando tentang Lily dan bagaimana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di menara Ketua Murid. Berdua saja. Tentu, itu membuat wajah Orlando memerah seperti rambut Louis Weasley yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau senang sekali menggoda Orla, Fiona," kata Lucy yang duduk di antara Fiona dan Orlando. Sementara Anna dan Andrew yang duduk di seberang mereka tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar mereka dan terus saling berbicara dengan suara rendah yang kadang di selingi dengan kikikan Anna.

Fiona mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Karena dia berkencan dengan sepupuku?"

Orlando mendengus, "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau berkencan dengan _sepupumu," _balas Orlando.

"James dan aku adalah sepupu jauh, kurasa tidak ada masalah soal itu. Setauku, dulu para Darah-Murni sering menikah dengan sepupu mereka demi kemurnian darah mereka. Bukan begitu?" Fiona memasang cengiran khasnya, cengiran yang membuat James meleleh.

"Hmm, Fiona ada benarnya juga," gumam Lucy.

Merasa tidak ada seorang pun yang membelanya, Orlando mengangkat kedua tangannya dan kembali memperhatikan seleksi. Fiona tertawa dan kembali mengobrol dengan Lucy. Sampai Orlando mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Oi Fiona. Adikmu," kata Orlando.

Punggung Fiona menegak ketika mendengar Professor Longbottom membaca nama selanjutnya, "Dursley, Jason,"

Jason berjalan dengan riang ke arah Professor Longbottom, tidak terlihat sedikit pun perasaan gugup di wajahnya ketika topi tua itu menempel di kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat, topi itu berteriak "GRYFFINDOR!" dan seketika membuat meja Gryffindor bersorak menyambut Jason.


End file.
